Secretos
by karegome
Summary: Algo ha cambiado en Haruhi en vacaciones, y ahora su secreto corre peligro. Una persona celosa y cruel podría ponerla al descubierto si no pone cuidado a sus pasos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi gente!!! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿me recuerdan?, para los que sí, qué bueno!, para los que no, no importa jeje. Estoy aquí para darles una nueva historia que espero les agrade… muchas gracias y adelante!!!! A propósito, unos consejos para cuando lean:

"…" Esto significa pensando.

- …-. Esto es hablando.

- asdas-. Cuando el texto está subrayado, es porque los gemelos hablan a la vez.

-

Las vacaciones son el momento más esperado durante todo el año escolar para cualquier estudiante; y a pesar de ser alumnos de una súper élite, los de Ouran también lo ansían con ilusión. Y cómo no, es una buena oportunidad para descansar de tanto trabajo que los agobiaba. Clases, deportes, tareas, investigaciones, clubes, todo agotador… y eso no excluía a los miembros de uno de los clubes más reconocidos en toda esa urbe estudiantil: el Host Club.

Claro, cualquiera diría que atender a las chicas y verse guapo era un oficio sencillo, pero la equivocación no podía ser más acentuada. Cada clienta era un verdadero reto, los anfitriones debían ser perfectos en su área, hacerlas reír, hacerlas sentir bien, hacerlas felices y, lo más importante, hacerlas volver al día siguiente para que se efectuara la ganancia.

Los Host habían pasado de curso, y con ello, el club se aproximaba a su tercer año de servicio a todas las bellas damas de Ouran High School. Tamaki y Kyouya pasaron al tercer año, y Haruhi y los gemelos al segundo año. Era un enorme placer para ellos haber avanzado un nivel, pero también una enorme tristeza los inundaba: la ida de Honey senpai y de Mori senpai…que ahora eran graduados. Ahora, las vacaciones se habían centrado tanto en la preparación del evento de la graduación que ninguno de los miembros del club había podido encontrarse en su tiempo libre para divertirse. Pero ya volvían a empezar las clases, y por tanto: ¡se reanuda la actividad del club!

- ¡Tono, tono!¡ Feliz regreso a clases!-. Gritaron los gemelos al tiempo que abordaban a Tamaki mientras éste salía de su limosina.-

- Ah, pequeños doublegangers… más les vale madurar y comportarse este año si es que quieren ser mejores hosts.- Actuó en escena el príncipe del club, con su tradicional pose de pensador y su dedo índice en alto, indicando que nunca podía equivocarse.-

- Eso no pasará nunca, Tono. ¡No hay necesidad de madurar para ser mejor host que usted!-. Exclamaron al tiempo que soltaban una sonora carcajada que inundaba de humor el ambiente.-

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No se atrevan a faltarle el respeto a su rey! Madre, diles a tus hijos que se comporten, por favor.-

Kyouya venía saliendo de su respectivo vehículo, con su calma acostumbrada y su aura de conocimiento. Arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Tamaki y suspiró con cansancio.

- Apenas si llevamos dos minutos como alumnos de tercer año y ya me has hecho objeto de tus ridículas fantasías.- Objetó con frialdad.- No quiero ser la madre este año también, Tamaki.-

Pero su intento de herir los sentimientos del rubio era en vano. Apenas lo oía hablar, con toda su soberbia y su tono característico, Tamaki irradiaba felicidad y le brillaban los ojos, porque Kyouya era su mejor amigo, y sin importar lo que dijera y sin importar lo cruel que fuera, todo lo que él decía resultaba genial.

- Que seamos los senpais de este año no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos. ¡Imagínalo, Kyouya! Dentro de poco tiempo nos marcharemos y este instituto se verá camino a la desolación por la tristeza de nuestra partida, nuestros hijos se verán perdidos en el limbo sin nosotros aquí para guiarlos.- Alegó con dramatismo.-

- No, en realidad, no es cierto. Estaremos bien.- 

- ¡Ustedes, malignos seres! Respeten a su rey.-

Era bueno saber que algunas cosas se mantenían igual.

- A propósito, Kyouya senpai, ¿para cuándo se ha planificado la graduación de Honey senpai y Mori senpai?-. Preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad.-

- Será para finales de de octubre, dentro de un mes.- Respondió Kyouya sin titubear.-

- Tenemos que apoyarlos para sus pruebas de ingreso en la Todai. Esa universidad es la más dura de todas, sin duda han escogido un reto.- Dijo Hikaru con entusiasmo.- Se les echará de menos. Ojalá hubiese sido Tono el que se hubiese ido y no Honey senpai y Mori senpai…-.

- ¿Qué dijiste, doubleganger?-.

Antes de iniciar una pelea, Kaoru decidió intervenir.

- Oigan, ¿han visto a Haruhi?-.

- Conociéndola seguramente fue a inspeccionar su nueva aula y se habrá instalado allí. La comprendo perfectamente al no querer ver a este idiota de nuevo.- Dijo señalando a Tamaki.-

- ¡Madre, tú también!-.

Al ver sus horarios la semana anterior, los gemelos supieron que les había tocado nuevamente con Haruhi ese año. Serían compañeros otra vez. Apenas lo hubieron sabido, llamaron constantemente a su señor para torturarlo con la noticia, hasta el punto que no lo dejó conciliar el sueño durante tres noches debido a la preocupación que le inspiraba su pobre hija.

- ¡Vamos Kaoru! Vamos a ver a Haruhi, porque, como ya sabes, somos otra vez sus compañeros de clase.- Acentuó Hikaru para fastidiar a su señor.-

- Entonces apresurémonos antes de que se lea todo el programa de este semestre completo.-

Los gemelos se alejaron corriendo y sacando las lenguas a Tamaki con expresión de burla y satisfacción; cuando éste quiso perseguirlos, Kyouya lo sujetó de la chaqueta y lo retuvo.

- Ya la verás en el club, cálmate. Nosotros también debemos buscar nuestra aula.-

- ¡Pero…!-.

La mirada que el sujeto de lentes le dedicó lo obligó a contener sus lágrimas de impotencia. Cuánto anhelaba ver a Haruhi otra vez y abrazarla como a su hija. La tortura de no verla había sido insoportable para él. Por suerte, la vería esa tarde en las reinstauradas actividades del club.

-

La vieron de lejos, caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos de la sección de segundo año, y la reconocieron al instante. Podrían verla en cualquier parte debido a esa estatura y a esa manera tan lenta de caminar. Corrieron como niños hacia un juguete de navidad y se posaron frente a ella, haciéndola frenar con algo de sorpresa.

- ¡Hola Haruhi! ¡Somos compañeros otra vez!-. Exclamaron adquiriendo una de sus tantas poses de gemelos unidos.-

De repente, pusieron los ojos en blanco con asombro. Ahora veían algo que no habían notado al verla de espaldas. Haruhi les sonrió con sinceridad y con esa inocencia que sólo ella tenía y les devolvió el saludo.

- Buenos días, Hikaru, Kaoru.- Dijo mientras mirada a cada uno.- Por favor, sean buenos compañeros este año también.-

Su buen humor se debía a que era el día de los reencuentros, obviamente. Pero aún con su uniforme de estudiante masculino y con su cabello corto poco femenino, no pudieron evitar observar que tenía algo diferente. La cintura de su compañera que se conocían tan bien de tanto haberla abrazado en el año anterior era ahora mucho más definida y curvilínea, su espalda era ahora más notable en su forma de chica y lo que más les asombró… era que ya no era una copa A. El cambio no era tan brusco pero sí era notable. De pronto, se preocuparon; si ellos lo notaban, los demás chicos de Ouran no tardarían en hacerlo también. Estuvieron un tiempo en un silencio espectral mientras pensaban qué decirle a Haruhi. Cuando ella les volvió a hablar, creyendo que no la habían escuchado, ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que no la habían estado mirando a la cara precisamente.

- ¿Les ocurre algo? ¿El verano los ha vuelto más callados?-.

- ¡Eso nunca, Haruhi! No tienes tanta suerte.- Sentenció Hikaru guiñando un ojo con picardía infantil.-

- No somos fáciles de cambiar.- Le completó Kaoru.- ¿Qué tal te fue en vacaciones?-.

- Ummm… estuve un buen tiempo tumbada en cama con fiebre. Me sentí muy mal, todo el cuerpo me dolía y fue hasta hace poco que me sentí mejor.- Comentó con incomodidad al recordar su enfermedad.-

"_Fue más bien una metamorfosis, no una enfermedad…" _Pensaron los gemelos.

- Me imagino que van al club esta tarde, ¿no?-.

- Desde luego. ¿tú piensas ir?-. 

- Claro.- Dijo con desesperanza.- Estoy atada a ustedes hasta la graduación…-.

- Y… ¿así? Es decir, vas a ir… ¿así, como estás ahora?-. Balbuceó Kaoru.-

- ¿Eh? No entiendo la pregunta.-

Hikaru se pasó una mano por la cara y habló directamente.

- ¿No te sientes algo cambiada de estas vacaciones? ¿Algún cambio que las clientas puedan notar?-.

- No.- Contestó ella con sencillez.- Me siento igual que siempre.-

Ahora se daban cuenta también de que el cabello le había crecido un poco, y no importaba por dónde la miraran, el supuesto engaño de hacerla pasar por chico se había roto por la mitad. Era demasiado obvio que su cuerpo había cambiado, ¿por cuánto tiempo más podrían mantenerla en el Host club con ellos? ¿Tendrían que decirle adiós? No, eso nunca. No si podían impedirlo.

- Ah cierto, vengan, les mostraré el nuevo salón. Es mucho más espacioso y el pizarrón más grande. Podremos ver clases mucho más cómodos.- Dijo alegremente.-

"_¿cómo puede alegrarse de esas cosas y no con algo divertido?" _Pensaron con confusión. Decidieron seguirla, mientras pensaban en qué decirle a Tono cuando se reunieran en el club.

-

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi!-.

Apenas la vio entrar por la puerta de la sala de música, su corazón le dio un vuelco y lo primero que sus piernas lo obligaron a hacer fue correr. Ni siquiera se molestó en notar la aterrorizada expresión de ella y sus ansias de alejarse de él, sólo quería tenerla en sus brazos otra vez, luego de tan dolorosa separación durante el verano, no podía contenerse.

- ¡Tamaki senpai! ¡No!-.

La elevó en el aire y la apretó contra sí mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. No escuchaba sus gritos para liberarse, estaba tan feliz que no podía hacerle caso a más nada.

Los gemelos vinieron entrando después y suspiraron como en la mañana lo había hecho Kyouya senpai. Iniciaron la cuenta regresiva antes de que la bomba explotara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en darse cuenta?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- Yo diría que dentro de unos… cinco segundos, más o menos.- Contestó Hikaru con pesadez.- Ni siquiera Tono es tan tonto como para no notar esas cosas.-

- De todos modos…-.

- También es hombre.- Dijeron a la vez.-

Tal y como lo habían predicho, Tamaki se detuvo en seco con una expresión anonadada en su cara. Haruhi se alivió que las vueltas hubieran cesado y pronto se vio puesta de nuevo en tierra. Su senpai la miró de arriba abajo y parpadeó un par de veces, atónito. Desde una prudente distancia, Kyouya también había caído en cuenta de la situación.

- Ha… ¿Haruhi?-. Preguntó Tamaki.- ¿Eres tú?-.

- ¿Eh? Senpai, estás raro. Si no soy yo, ¿qué otra persona vendría a este manicomnio?-. Respondió ella como si la respuesta fuera evidente.-

- Pero… tú… no eras…-.

Hikaru y Kaoru se pusieron a cada lado del rubio francés y decidieron aclararle las cosas.

- Tono, como puede ver…-. Empezó Hikaru.-

- … Haruhi ha sufrido un obvio desarrollo estos últimos meses.- Terminó Kaoru.-

- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?-. Preguntó Haruhi sin tener la menor idea de a lo que se referían.-

- Haruhi.- La llamó Kyouya.- Creo que esto es obvio para todos menos para ti.- Se acomodó los lentes.- Esto puede traernos problemas en las actividades del club.-

- Pero a qué… ¿de qué hablan?-.

Tamaki se alejó unos pasos de ella y luego pareció derrumbarse en su ya acostumbrada esquina.

- ¡Soy un pervertido! ¡He abrazado a mi hija y me he sorprendido al sentir sus pechos contra mí! ¡No merezco vivir!-. Gritó a la vez que lloraba de la rabia contra su persona.- ¡Perdóname Haruhi!-.

- No entiendo a este individuo…-. Dijo Haruhi sin malicia.-

Hikaru elevó las manos al cielo, como pidiendo no tener que explicarle a la chica algo tan vergonzoso. Miró a su gemelo y éste escondió el rostro detrás de una mano, dando a entender que no sería él quien hablara. Luego miró a Kyouya y estaba escribiendo en su nuevo y recién estrenado cuaderno de notas para el nuevo año del Host club. Y Tono estaba demasiado indispuesto como para decir algo coherente. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus otros senpais hubiesen estado allí para auxiliarlo.

- Haruhi.- La llamó con carácter, como si fuera a decirle que había muerto alguien.- No lo vallas a tomar a mal…-.

Los enormes ojos marrones de la chica se posaron sobre él y Hikaru sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Ahora que se había echo escuchar, Haruhi sólo lo miraba a él, y aunque no quisiera, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Si fuera cualquier otro tema no le habría importado, pero esto era embarazoso y penoso. Se le hacía imposible simular que hablaba con un chico; de hecho, tal vez no volvería a verla de la misma manera ahora que su forma de verse era distinta.

- Verás… es que no te habíamos visto desde el último día del año pasado y… ahora estás cambiada.- No podía creer que lo había dicho.-

- ¿Cambiada? ¿En qué forma?-.

Con cada pregunta que ella le hacía sentía arderle más la cara. Maldijo las hormonas adolescentes que recorrían por su cuerpo en ese momento.

- Tu cuerpo.- Dijo suavemente.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa? No te escuché.- Dijo ella tocándose una oreja para dar a entender su bajo tono de voz.-

- Tu cuerpo está cambiado.-

- Hikaru, no entiendo lo que…-. Empezó a decir ella.-

Ya enojado, Hikaru estalló de la forma tan impulsiva como solía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía Haruhi ser tan densa? Su pena aumentó pero logró canalizarla de tal manera que lo soltó todo de una vez. Señaló el pecho de Haruhi con molestia y gritó.

- ¡TU CUERPO! Rayos, Haruhi. ¡Se te curvearon las caderas y te crecieron los pechos! ¿Ya? ¿Contenta? ¿Me oíste? ¡Ya no eres copa A! ¡Mínimo eres copa B, y quizá siga en aumento! En resumen, ¡ese uniforme de hombre ya no disimula absolutamente nada! En clase nadie lo notó todavía, pero cuando te vean en el club se darán cuenta de que eres mujer. ¡¿Fui lo suficientemente explícito para ti, niña inocente?!-.

Haruhi lo miró asombrada y medio intimidada. Instintivamente cruzó los brazos para tapar lo que Hikaru ahora señalaba en su crecido busto. Ahora, toda la molestia de Hikaru se había transformado en vergüenza, a tal punto que si hubiese podido, se hubiese unido a Tamaki en su "esquina de la perversión", como el rubio estaba gritando en ese momento.

- Ah, entiendo.- Dijo Haruhi.- Y una pregunta, ¿tú estabas pendiente de eso durante toda la mañana, Hikaru?-. Preguntó con acusación.-

Hikaru abrió los ojos y agachó la cabeza más rojo que un tomate.

- Claro que no. Sólo digo lo obvio que es… ¡No estoy tan loco como para mirar a una bajita como tú!-.

- Ah.- Dijo ella no muy convencida.- Kyouya senpai, ¿hay alguna manera de que esto no interfiera con el pago de mi deuda?-.

- Desde luego Haruhi.- Contestó él con aire de quien hace negocios.- A partir de mañana será necesario que uses una cinta que te cubra y trataremos de acomodar tu cabello para que no se vea tan femenino. Contrataré a un estilista que vaya a tu casa hoy en la tarde.-

- ¿En la tarde? Pero entonces ¿qué haremos con las clientas de hoy?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- Tendremos que avanzar como podamos. Para mañana cualquier duda que las chicas hayan tenido se verá aplacada por las medidas que tomará el estilista. No se preocupen. Mientras tanto, no seas tan obvia, Haruhi.-

- Bien, lo intentaré.- Dijo ella en acuerdo con las palabras de su senpai.-

Volvió a dirigirle una última mirada a Hikaru y él supo que lo hizo de la misma forma en que a veces ella miraba a Tono cuando estaba enojada con él. Había cometido un error garrafal y estaba seguro de que ella no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente. Lo pasó por al lado y se sintió peor que en mucho tiempo…

- Sí, Hikaru, fuiste muy explícito.- Dijo ella con aire normal, aunque se notaba su enfado.-

Iba a ser un año muy largo. Y muy interesante.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí está!!! El capítulo 2 de mi nuevo fic. Ah! Una cosa, como en un review me preguntaron sobre la deuda de Haruhi, voy a responder: **En el animé, Haruhi pagó su deuda en el último capítulo, pero yo estoy haciendo una historia paralela, por tanto, la deuda no fue saldada y, como le habían dicho en el capítulo 1, será miembro del club hasta su graduación… **

Capítulo 2.

-

Las clientas del cotizado club se hicieron presentes a la hora de la salida, como era religiosamente programado por Kyouya desde siempre, y entre chillidos de alegría y caras soñadoras, escogieron de nuevo a sus respectivos anfitriones, mientras otras hacían fila para tener también su esperado turno. Habían estado todas las vacaciones sin una cita con los Host, y ese día estaban todas tan amontonadas que era demasiado probable que notaran el cambio de Haruhi, por lo que sus compañeros imploraron a Dios porque no pasara nada malo. Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando las clientas de Haruhi la escogieron, o mejor dicho **lo **escogieron, se limitaron a decir que cada vez estaba más lindo, y se volvieron locas entre ellas, diciendo las ganas que tenían de abrazarlo por lo tierno que lucía.

- ¡Haruhi Kun! ¿Qué hiciste este verano?-. Preguntaba una de las muchachas con ilusión de poder estar sentada frente a un Host.-

- ¿Extrañaste las actividades del club?-. Preguntó otra.-

- Te ves algo cambiado.- Observó la tercera.-

Haruhi había establecido desde hacía tiempo a Kyouya senpai que sólo atendería a tres clientas por turno, ya que si eran más acababa exhausta y sin energía. Su naturaleza floja le impedía hablar demasiado, y se esforzaba en poder responder a las interesadas preguntas de las chicas, lo que era un logro tratándose de ella.

- Estuve en cama una temporada, de hecho, fue recientemente que me sentí mejor. Mi padre me dijo que si quería podía quedarme en casa hoy para que no hubiera riesgo de que decayera…-. Explicó calmadamente.-

- Entonces, ¿por qué no descansaste hoy?-. Preguntó una, sintiendo algo de lástima por él.-

- Pues porque era mi deber venir y atenderlas a ustedes. No me gustaría decepcionarlas, a ninguna.- Respondió con toda sinceridad.-

Eran esas cosas tan espontáneas de Haruhi que a las chicas les encantaban. Las hacía sentirse tan especiales y cómodas en su compañía que deseaban que sus charlas duraran hasta siempre. Desde sus puestos, los otros Host agradecieron que no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Kaoru.- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta suerte?-.

- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que a la mayoría de las chicas les gusten los chicos que se ven afeminados.- Dijo Hikaru con fastidio.- A la mayoría les encantan tiernos como Honey senpai o Tono, y que Haruhi se vea como chica parece tenerlas hechizadas. No entiendo a la gente.-

No pudieron seguir conversando debido a que sus nuevas clientas venían llegando. Hasta ahora habían atendido a una docena de chicas, y les faltaban muchas más.

- Kaoru Kun, ¿se han mejorado las pesadillas que tenías el año pasado?-. Le preguntó una chica sin mirar exactamente a ninguno, pues temía señalar equivocadamente al gemelo incorrecto.-

- ¡Ah, eso! Jajaja, todavía se despierta todas las noches y me hace quedarme con él porque ve sombras en todas partes. Sinceramente, esos traumas parecen incorregibles.- Bromeó Hikaru.-

- ¡Pero, Hikaru, ya te he dicho que no cuentes esas cosas!-. Chilló Kaoru con su voz de niño asustado que ellas adoraban.- Si estas noches tú tampoco has dormido bien por mi culpa…-.

Asumiendo el papel de dulce hermano mayor, Hikaru tomó el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos y habló con ternura.

- Por ti me quedaría despierto todas las noches con tal de que descanses lo suficiente, Kaoru… te esfuerzas demasiado durante el día y me haces preocuparme siempre. Son contadas las noches en las que te veo placidamente dormido…-.

- Es porque esas noches sueño contigo, Hikaru…-.

Mientras hacían su actuación merecedora de un premio Nobel, sus clientas se regodeaban entre sí con los rostros anhelantes de más amor de hermanos y con los pálpitos a millón.

Kyouya hacía sus cálculos pertinentes en su cuaderno de notas al tiempo que vigilaba a sus compañeros y atendía a sus propias clientas. Era sorprendente su habilidad para hacer múltiples cosas a la vez, mientras cortejaba a su elegante manera, también iba vendiendo y haciendo publicidad de los nuevos artículos del club, y las muchachas se emocionaban y preguntaban precios y ofertas. Tanto movimiento habría sido muy duro y ajetreado para cualquier otro, pero para un cerebro prodigioso como el de Kyouya, era algo cotidiano y de la más normal de las simplicidades. Y ahora que estaba en tercer año, siendo un senpai en su último paso para graduarse, las chicas parecían valorar más su actitud como Host. Era verdaderamente admirable, y las que lo buscaban no sólo querían ser sus clientas, sino también sus alumnas, en busca de consejo para optar por una buena universidad.

- Kyouya Kun, ¿no has pensado entrar en la Todai el año que viene? Te quedaría perfecto.-

- Hay muchas otras buenas universidades, pero la Todai es a la que toda mi familia ha ido y yo también pienso continuar con esa tradición. A propósito, los próximos meses los miembros del club estarán haciendo de tutores para todas las clientas que deseen pasar su tiempo de estudios junto a ellos. Pueden ir llenando una lista de espera a la salida del club.-

- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Cuenta con nosotras!-. Exclamaban sus clientas cómplices de la euforia.-

Haruhi agudizó el oído ante esa última idea de su senpai y suspiró sin remedio. ¿Por qué Kyouya senpai nunca consultaba antes de venderlos como carne humana a cualquiera que ofreciera efectivo?

Miró hacia Tamaki senpai por un momento y lo vio como siempre, adulando y cortejando con su galanura y piropos característicos. Una chica le había preguntado qué era de la vida de Honey y Mori, y el rubio se había puesto a dar un discurso sobre lo espectaculares que eran ellos y lo mucho que costaría reemplazarlos, si es que alguna vez llegaba un candidato lo suficientemente competente.

- Honey senpai era único en su estilo Loli shota, no creo poder hallar uno mejor que él, y Mori senpai era tan pacífico que eso también lo hacía especial. Ah, sí, será duro hallar nuevos reemplazos. Me hace sentir como un traidor de sólo pensarlo.- Añadió dramáticamente.-

- ¡No, Tamaki sama! Tú nunca serías um traidor.-

- ¡Honey kun y Mori kun deben de apreciar lo mucho que te esmeras em mantener sus puestos impecables!-.

- Oh, muchas gracias por consolarme mis dulces doncellas…-. Exclamó besando la mano de una de ellas, provocando una serie de desmayos y gritos exhaltados.-

Estaban a punto de terminar ya con las chicas, a punto de tomar un descanso, cuando entró por la puerta un muchacho con un paquete. Haruhi se puso de pie, excusándose con las señoritas, y fue a recibir a Tohru Suzushima, el ya conocido repartidor de vajillas que era siempre bien acogido por el club. Hacía ya tiempo que no lo veían ni a él ni a su prometida, Kanako Kasugazaki.

- Hola Suzushima kun, ¿cómo te ha ido?-. Lo saludó Haruhi.- ¿Traes un paquete para nosotros?-.

El amigable rostro de Tohru se quedó confundido. Trató de hacer memoria rápidamente y examinó el rostro de Haruhi como si no entendiera qué hacía allí.

- ¿No eras tú la chica del baile de Ouran, el año pasado?-. Preguntó sin malas intenciones.- ¿Eres hermana de Fujioka o algo así? ¿Por qué traes ese uniforme?-.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Las chicas voltearon sorprendidas ante las palabras de Tohru y no supieron que decir. Inmediatamente, Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru se levantaron y salieron disparados hacia él.

- ¡Suzushima kun! No seas ingenuo, Haruhi no tiene idea de lo que estás hablando.- Dijo Tamaki con algo de nervios.-

- ¿A qué chica te refieres? ¿No será que lo soñaste?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- Seguramente está confundido y se equivocó de persona.- Dijo Hikaru, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Tohru, como si su error hubiese sido olvidado.-

Tohru volvió a mirar a Haruhi y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, esta vez muy seguro de sí mismo.

- No, no estoy confundido. Ella es una chica que conocí hace un tiempo, sólo te vi una vez, pero sé que eres tú.- De repente cayó en cuenta de algo importante.- Entonces por eso Fujioka se me hacía familiar de algún lado, eres una muje…-.

Antes de dejarlo terminar, Hikaru le cubrió la boca desde atrás y sintió el frío recorriéndole la espalda. Tamaki se sumió en un terror que lo dejó con la mente en blanco, a diferencia de la de Kaoru, que ya estaba pensando en que tendrían que borrarle la memoria a Suzushima aunque fuese a golpes. Y a todas esas, Haruhi no hallaba qué decir para salir del problema. No podía negarle que ella había sido la chica del baile, sería muy obvia la mentira.

De repente, una dulce y encantadora voz sonó desde la puerta del club, pareciendo ser el ángel guardián de Haruhi.

- Tohru kun, Haruhi kun es 100% hombre, así que no lo ofendas de esa manera.- Comentó Kanako Kasugazaki con una risita.- Tal vez sean parientes cercanos y los has confundido. Estoy segura de lo que te digo.-

Kanako se acercó a Haruhi y le sonrió de manera amistosa. El aprecio que sentía por Haruhi seguía intacto, y a sus ojos, era un chico. Era mejor así, porque sino su primer beso habría sido con una mujer, lo cual era imperdonable. Por muy delicado que se viera ahora, ella sabía que Haruhi era hombre, lo era y nadie debía dudar de ello.

- Kanako…-. Tohru hizo un gesto que indicó culpa.- Está bien, si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad. Tú conoces mejor a Fujioka que yo.-

Tamaki agradeció al cielo la potestad que su novia ejercía sobre Tohru, a la vez que los gemelos borraron de sus mentes el plan de la misteriosa desaparición de Suzushima de la faz de la tierra…

Por su parte, las clientas estuvieron más que de acuerdo con Kanako. Defendieron su firme postura y todas coincidieron en que Tohru lo había confundido con otra persona. En realidad, lo hacían porque no esperaban que fuese posible que el objeto de sus fantasías amorosas fuese alguien del mismo género que ellas.

- ¿Haruhi kun tiene una hermana?-. Preguntó una muchacha con curiosidad.-

- Pero si ya nos había dicho que era hijo único.- Objetó otra.-

Kanako salió al rescate y defendió a Haruhi.

- Seguramente es una prima, ¿no, Haruhi kun? Tú no hablas mucho de tus otros familiares además de tu padre.-

Haruhi lo pensó un poco y miró a Kyouya senpai en busca de aprobación para inventar una mentira, a lo cual el Host de lentes asintió sin objeción.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que no viene mucho a visitarme. Se llama Kotoko y es hija de una hermana de mi madre. Jejeje.-

Había dicho lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza, y esperaba que fuese creíble. El nombre era el mismo que el de su madre, pero eso nadie lo sabía.

- ¡Ah! Una prima de Haruhi kun, ¡sería maravilloso conocerla!-.

- ¿Se lo imaginan, una chica parecida a Haruhi kun? Debe ser divertido verlos juntos.-

Las clientas empezaron a hablar de lo maravilloso que sería conocer a la tal Kotoko. Por mucho que los Host intentaron frenar sus fantasías, estas no cesaban.

- ¿Por qué no la traes para el festival de inicio de año en Ouran? Esa semana las demás escuelas no tendrán clases.- Sugirió Kanako con sus mejores intenciones.-

- ¡No! ¡No puede!-. Dijo Hikaru.- Kotoko es muy tímida, ¿verdad, Haruhi?-.

- No le gusta mucho mostrarse en público.- Completó Kaoru.-

De improviso, Kyouya miró a Tohru y se dio cuenta de que, realmente, seguía creyendo que Haruhi era chica; si Kanako no estuviese presente, habría puesto al descubierto el secreto. Había que evitar que sus dudas siguieran creciendo, aunque eso significara arriesgarse un poco.

- Haruhi traerá a Kotoko ese día para que todas ustedes la conozcan.- Anunció.-

Tanto Tamaki como los gemelos dejaron caer las mandíbulas al piso y se preguntaron si el Ootori no habría perdido el buen juicio. Haruhi también sintió un escalofrío y presintió que los problemas se le venían encima. ¿Cómo iba a estar como chico y como chica al mismo tiempo en el festival de Ouran?

Todas se mostraron encantadas y, a la hora de marcharse, iban discutiendo lo bueno que iba a ser conocer a un miembro de la familia de Haruhi. Los únicos que quedaron, a parte de los Host, eran Tohru y Kanako, que todavía tenían que entregar el paquete con vajillas.

- Lamento mucho haber dudado de ti, Fujioka. Discúlpame.- Dijo Tohru haciendo una leve reverencia.-

- No hay problema, Suzushima kun. No te preocupes.-

Haruhi tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo llevó a la mesa en donde, hasta hacía poco, había conversado con las clientas. Estaba demasiado cansada y anhelaba volver a casa, en donde le esperaba una reunión con el estilista enviado por Kyouya senpai. Sus cuatro compañeros estaban recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse también, y Kanako charlaba animadamente con Tamaki, a quien también consideraba como uno de sus Host favoritos.

Así que ninguno de ellos vio cuando Haruhi resbaló accidentalmente con algo de té derramado en el piso y casi se cae de espaldas de no ser porque Tohru tuvo buenos reflejos y la atrapó antes de que cayera y se lastimara. Haruhi se reincorporó rápidamente y se disculpó por su torpeza.

- ¿Estás bien, Fujioka?-.

- Claro, muchas gracias Suzushima kun. Bueno, ahora debo irme. Voy a despedirme de los demás y de Kasugazaki san.- Dijo a modo de despedida.-

Mientras la veía marchar, Tohru se preguntó si había sido su imaginación otra vez. Pero cuando la atrapó, habría jurado que había sentido el pecho de Fujioka algo abultado…

-

- ¿Saben? No había necesidad de que me acompañaran hasta acá…-. Decía Haruhi con angustia mientras dejaba entrar a sus compañeros a su casa.-

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Haruhi? No dejaríamos que cualquier empleado te atendiera sin nuestra supervisión. Siendo mi hija, tengo que estar siempre pendiente de ti.- Dijo Tamaki como si fuera normal.-

- Además, queremos ver qué tan bueno es su trabajo.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Aunque dudo que encuentres mejores estilistas que nosotros dos.- Dijo Hikaru con arrogancia.-

Al escuchar la voz de Hikaru, el ceño de Haruhi se frunció levemente, y el chico sintió cómo el espinazo le temblaba. Su mirada de molestia era demasiado fuerte para él. Había intentado todo el día disculparse con ella, pero no había hecho ningún progreso. No lograba ni siquiera que lo mirara.

Cuando entraron en el departamento, Ranka san todavía estaba en el trabajo, así que Haruhi les dijo que se sentaran y que les prepararía algo de beber mientras esperaban al estilista.

- Kyouya, ¿qué estabas pensando cuando dijiste que Kotoko iba a ir a Ouran?-. Preguntó Tamaki.-

- Tengo una idea para que no halla ningún inconveniente respecto a eso. Ustedes no tienen de qué preocuparse.- Respondió sin dar más explicaciones.-

- Espero que ese plan funcione.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Sino, sigue en pie la idea de borrar del mapa a todos los que presenciaron la casi revelación del secreto de Haruhi.- Completó Hikaru.-

- No queremos cometer un crimen, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Luego de que hubieron bebido, llegó al poco tiempo el estilista. Era un ilustre profesional contratado por la familia Ootori para sus cortes, y personalmente había trabajado al lado de la madre los gemelos cuando arreglaba a las modelos. Sin embargo, el trabajo era simple y no requería de tanta exageración. Lo que querían era que dejara a Haruhi del mismo modo como estaba antes, al menos el estilo de cabello. Mientras el señor hacía su trabajo, Kyouya le decía a Haruhi su idea para cuando se hiciera pasar por Kotoko, a lo que ella escuchaba con mucha atención. De todas formas, el festival era dentro de una semana y no tenían mucho tiempo.

Cuando ella ya estuvo lista, parecía lo que antes había sido. Lo único era que la forma de su cuerpo seguía siendo un nuevo reto y tendría que disimularlo con fajas debajo de su uniforme. Kyouya efectuó el pago correspondiente al señor y éste se marchó con su paga.

- Bien, ahora que estamos más calmados, cuéntanos mejor lo que haremos, Kyouya senpai.- Pidió Kaoru.-

- Es fácil, cuando presentemos a "Kotoko", ella saludará normalmente, mientras diremos que "Haruhi" está con Hikaru acomodando a los padres de los estudiantes en el festival. Cuando quieran ver a Haruhi, irás a cambiarte y te colocarás en tu puesto con Hikaru; cuando te cambies para ser Kotoko, estarás con Tamaki y con Kaoru disfrutando de la celebración. Para efectuar los cambios rápidamente está la sala del club, que para ese momento estará vacía, y podrás cambiarte sin problemas y ubicarte en tus puestos. Lo único es que será ajetreado para ti, pero no te preocupes, sabemos que puedes hacerlo.- Concluyó con una hipócrita sonrisa.-

"_Ajá, sí, claro. ¡Eso lo dice porque no es él el que va a correr toda la noche!_". Pensó Haruhi, molesta.

- Y hay que tener cuidado con Suzushima Tohru, sospecha demasiado.- Dijo Hikaru.- Casi nos descubre hoy.-

- Hikaru y Kaoru estarán pendientes cada cuánto tiempo se harán los cambios de identidad y te ayudarán a arreglarte cuando seas Kotoko.- Dijo Kyouya.- Tamaki y yo distraeremos a la gente cuando pregunten por ti. No será necesario que los vean juntos ya que el festival será un evento enorme y habrá demasiadas personas como para fijarse en ustedes.-

- ¡Pero Hikaru ofendió a mi hija! ¡Ella no cooperará con él en ningún momento!-. Protestó Tamaki.- Debes inclinarte y disculparte, malvado ser.-

- ¿Qué? Olvídelo, Tono. No pienso disculparme por algo de lo que no tengo la culpa. Haruhi es la que sacó sus propias conclusiones.-

- Hikaru…-. Kaoru lo advirtió.-

El aura de enfado que desprendía Haruhi fue en aumento. Ella no era del tipo explosivo, pero sentía que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada y que la estaban considerando la mala del cuento. Ella ni siquiera sabía que su cuerpo representaría un problema para el club.

- ¿Y qué si descubren que soy chica? ¿Tan malo sería?-.

- ¡Claro que sí! No seas tonta, no te permitirían seguir siendo Host.-

- Que yo sepa, lo principal es pagar mi deuda, nada más.- Lo reprendió ella.-

- ¡No! Tú tienes que quedarte como anfitrión hasta la graduación, no puedes zafarte, es tu asunto, Haruhi.-

Estaban elevando un poco la voz. Kaoru tocaba el hombro de Hikaru levemente para calmarlo, pero no estaba funcionando.

- Si quieres irte, lo lamento, no puedes. ¡Aunque no te guste, tú fuiste la que rompió nuestro jarrón!-.

- Pero eso no significa que te obliguemos a nada, Haruhi. Tú ya eres de la familia y…-. Empezó a decir Tamaki.-

- ¡Tono, no se meta!-. Lo calló Hikaru.-

- Yo no soy propiedad de ninguno de ustedes. Me están usando como un objeto al que pueden comprar.- Dijo Haruhi.-

- Es prácticamente eso. Eres un paquete nuestro debido a tu torpeza. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que nosotros controlamos casi todo lo que haces? Admítelo, Haruhi, casi eres de nuestra propiedad, y más te vale aceptarlo.-

De repente, Hikaru deseó no haber dicho eso. Se oyó a sí mismo como un patán. Kaoru lo miró anonadado como si hubiera dicho lo más horrible del mundo y sus senpais se mantuvieron petrificados. Haruhi, que había estado plácidamente sentada en la sala con ellos, se puso de pie y habló con autoridad.

- Fuera de mi casa, Hikaru.- Habló sin gritar, pero el desprecio era notorio.- No quiero que me hables de esa manera en mi casa. No tienes ningún derecho, y por mucho que lo quieras, no soy juguete ni tuyo ni de nadie.-

Hikaru hubiese querido decir algo, pero el rostro de Haruhi lo obligó a quedarse callado. Kaoru se levantó también y levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

- Bueno, de todas formas ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir. Gracias por el té, Haruhi. ¿Nos vamos?-. Preguntó a los demás.-

Los otros tres se levantaron también y se dispusieron a marcharse. No hubo sus acostumbradas despedidas sentimentales por parte de Tamaki, porque hasta él sabía que no era bueno hablar con Haruhi en su estado de enfado. Hikaru fue el último en salir, le hubiese gustado decir que lo sentía, pero Haruhi dijo un seco "Adiós" y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Se le pasará para mañana, ahora todos volvamos a nuestras casas y relajémonos. Ha sido un día duro ¿no?-. Dijo Tamaki para aligerar el ambiente, pero nadie le respondió.-

Llamaron a sus respectivas limosinas y todos se marcharon del conjunto de apartamentos. En la suya, los gemelos iban en silencio, hasta que Kaoru, como era costumbre, actuó como la voz de la razón.

- Lo que dijiste fue algo duro.- Dijo sin reproche.- La ofendiste y por eso te echó. ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

- Si te refieres a si me siento arrepentido, sí, lo estoy. Creí que esto no volvería a pasar, pero he metido la pata como la vez en Karuizawa…-.

- Yo tampoco quiero que Haruhi se vaya del club, pero tus maneras de expresarlo no son las mejores.-

Kaoru comprendía las reacciones de Hikaru. Cuando intentaba proteger algo que quería, se ponía a la defensiva y se olvidaba de que sus impulsos podían llegar a lastimar a los demás. Él sólo quería que ella permaneciera a su lado, igual que todos…

- Discúlpate mañana, ¿si?-.

- No va a querer escucharme.-

- Si logras que te escuche cuando estás molesto, cuando menos haz el intento de que te escuche cuando estás arrepentido. Tal vez se le pase el enojo para mañana.-

- Eres demasiado optimista. ¿No viste la forma en que me miró?-.

- No fue tan mala…-. Mintió.-

Mientras la limosina se alejaba, Hikaru tenía un duelo mental consigo mismo. Si no hacía las pases con Haruhi, sabía que no podría con su alma por lo que le quedaba de vida. Sólo sabía que no quería que ella se fuera, ¿por qué era tan difícil mantenerla a su lado?

Cuando esa duda asaltó su mente, se dio cuenta de algo y se sonrojó, ¿Era posible que su enojo no fuese porque Haruhi podría irse, sino porque otros hombres supieran que era mujer? Era cierto, la quería para él solo, Kaoru y sus senpais eran la excepción, pero no quería compartir a su compañera con nadie más.

- Hikaru… ¿qué tienes?-.

- Eh… no, nada.- Respondió él sin querer dar explicaciones.-

No podía estar enamorado, para nada… ¿O sí?

- Me disculparé mañana con ella.-

- Me parece muy bien.-

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que Hikaru hizo fue planear sus posibles maneras de disculparse… pero no era amor, no podía serlo. Y mucho menos cuando tenía que concentrarse en el tan cercano festival de Ouran de inicio de año. Lo único que importaba ahora era la famosa aparición de Kotoko, y para eso era primordial reconciliarse con Haruhi…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, me he tardado un poquito… pero aquí estoy otra vez!!!

Capítulo 3.

-

En comparación con el festival que habían realizado el año pasado, La escuela de Ouran se había lucido esta vez. Millones de luces adornaban la noche, dando la impresión de estar en la presencia de las mismas estrellas y luceros del cielo. Era la noche de apertura de la celebración de inicio de año, y estaba por todo lo alto. Los herederos de las más grandes empresas festivas multimillonarias que, obviamente, eran estudiantes allí, habían pedido los respectivos permisos para hacerse cargo de los locales, atracciones, juegos, decoraciones y eventos de todo Ouran en esa ocasión. Había sido un proyecto trabajoso y arduo en el que se contrataron trabajadores para montar todos los puestos de entretenimiento en el inmenso espacio del patio de la academia, que abarcaba lo mismo que diez conjuntos residenciales juntos. Había suficiente comida como para alimentar a una multitud de más de diez mil personas, y atracciones dignas de parques de diversiones, simuladores turísticos de cada país del mundo con sus respectivas culturas, concursos y enormes pantallas y bocinas por todas partes que sonaban con la música ambiental y con los anuncios de los anfitriones del festival, como cuando se estaba iniciando un nuevo evento en otra parte o cuando se avisaba algún imprevisto. Todo era de otro mundo.

Y la fiesta principal era en el gran salón de fiestas de la academia, donde antes se habían celebrado bailes, con su enorme candelabro que ocupaba todo el techo, y con su orquesta tocando para todos, allí se reunían los padres de los estudiantes, los miembros del consejo estudiantil y algunos de los mismos alumnos que habían formado parte de la organización del gran suceso. Era en ese momento cuando la gente se olvidaba del trabajo y se ocupaba de celebrar por todo lo alto, como si no hubiera mejor momento en la vida.

- ¿Kyouya Kun, es cierto que tu familia fue la que colaboró para hacer los simuladores de otros países?-. Preguntaban algunas madres ricas intrigadas por todo el trabajo al que debió estar sometido el joven Ootori.-

- Me enorgullece decir que así es. Nos encargamos de que cada estación en respectivas zonas del patio sea idéntica al país que representa, por ejemplo, les recomiendo mucho ir más tarde a París donde tenemos toda la comida francesa y un modelo reducido de la torre Eiffel para que lo admiren.- Explicó Kyouya con su más encantadora sonrisa de jefe.-

Las madres suspiraban asombradas y los padres asentían complacidos al ver todo el trabajo bien hecho de los estudiantes.

- Me gustaría que más tarde se quedaran para contemplar también el simulador de luces de la familia Hirano; está implantado en los techos de todos los locales y bajo este mismo, para cambiar el ambiente con imágenes variadas.-

Algunos no entendieron bien eso a la primera, pero en ese mismo instante, todo se volvió oscuro como la noche de afuera y al elevar las miradas, los invitados pudieron apreciar, maravillados, un cielo estrellado lleno de cometas que había ocupado el lugar del enorme candelabro del salón. Era como estar en otro sitio, pero era sólo una ilusión óptica de luces. Aún así, era hermoso. Luego, el cielo estrellado cambió a un atardecer más bello que cualquiera que se pudiera apreciar en la cima de una montaña. Era, realmente, como tele transportarse sin necesidad de implementar ningún esfuerzo. Kyouya estaba aliviado en sus adentros, pues con tantos aparatos que sugerían la atención de todos, el plan que habían tramado para esa noche iba a resultar mucho más facilitado.

-

Haruhi trataba de mantenerse derecha y de no pestañear mientras Kaoru le maquillaba los ojos con habilidosa técnica. Había estado ocupada, vestida de chico, recibiendo a muchos invitados y mostrándoles las distintas paradas y locales, y ahora, por fin, luego de responder a las ansiosas chicas del club que Kotoko ya venía en camino, iba a ser capaz de mostrársela a quien fuera. No es que la emocionada fuera ella, en realidad, estaba ataviada y exhausta, mientras que eran los chicos los que sentían toda la euforia del plan. Y la noche aún era joven, no había pasado ni un cuarto de la velada. Sintió que al día siguiente le iban a doler mucho más que sólo los pies.

- ¡Ouch! Espera, espera…-. Se quejaba constantemente.-

- Quédate quieta, Haruhi. No puedo maquillarte bien si te la pasas parpadeando. El rimel se te cae.- Decía Kaoru entre comprensivo y regañón.- Ya no falta mucho…-.

- Siento los ojos pesados, ¿ya estás acabando?-.

- Sí, con los ojos… luego viene el resto de la cara. Tus cejas requieren de una mano experta, ¿sabes? No eres la única que sufre con esto.-

Haruhi dio un casi imperceptible refunfuño y Kaoru sonrió. De algún modo tenía que ayudarla a no sentirse tan presionada con los cambios. Cuando acabó con el rimel, la tomó momentáneamente del mentón, obligándola a elevar la cabeza para poderla apreciar mejor. Le aplicó uno que otro polvillo, sombras, le quitó cejas sobrantes y la pintura de labios. El corazón le palpitó rápidamente durante un milisegundo, su trabajo estaba muy bien hecho.

- ¿Ya?-. Preguntó Haruhi con algo de impaciencia.-

- Sí, ya.- Respondió él, satisfecho.-

Pensó en decirle algún halago o coquetear un poco, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo no era lo mismo que hacerlo junto a su gemelo, y esa noche no estaban precisamente en sincronía. Miró hacia un rincón de la tercera sala de música por encima del hombro y habló gentilmente.

- Es tu turno, Hikaru. El cabello te lo dejo a ti. Voy por el vestido, está en el clóset del club de teatro.- Avisó para justificar su ausencia.- En seguida vuelvo.-

- Bien.- Respondió su gemelo con simplicidad.-

Al irse Kaoru, Haruhi miró a Hikaru, esperando a que este dijera algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Había estado muy callado con ella desde el incidente en su casa, y a decir verdad, la ausencia de una disculpa la seguía irritando. Hikaru se le acercó y empezó a peinarla; buscó las extensiones y se las colocó de manera parecida al baile de Ouran del otro año, pero esta vez agregó algunas ondulaciones para asegurar un cambio de estilo, y unos adorables mechones que caían sobre la frente de Haruhi, haciéndola verse completamente adorable, pero muy madura.

Había intentado durante los días anteriores ofrecerle su perdón, pero no lo había conseguido. Cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que empezaba a abrir la boca, no lograba que los sonidos salieran de ella. Creía que la razón era porque, en realidad, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, porque él creía que Haruhi siempre sería suya, su juguete, de su propiedad; y disculparse habría sido como negar aquella necesaria verdad para él.

- Listo.- Dijo sin parsimonia.-

- Qué alivio, fue rápido.-

Al mirarla se arrepentía profundamente de estar peleado con ella. Le habría encantado andar bromeando con Kaoru y con ella durante toda la noche, como hubiera debido ser. Le hubiese gustado gastarle comentarios burlones y abrazarla sólo para fastidiar, pero los ojos de Haruhi parecían decirle indirectamente "No te acerques" y eso era una barrera que ni él parecía poder romper.

- Te ves como una mujer.- Dijo él sin ánimo.-

- ¿Y qué se supone que debe significar aquello?-. Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.-

- Que no pareces ya nuestra amiga, eres como otra persona.-

- Si tú no logras ver el parecido es tu problema, ¿no, Hikaru? Yo sigo siendo la misma sin importar cuánto cambie. Creo que tú y Kaoru son expertos en ese tipo de temas.-

Era cierto. Durante muchos años, no importaba cuánto afianzaran sus diferentes personalidades, su hermano y él todavía sufrían que los confundieran entre sí. Tomaban ventaja de eso, y les divertía demasiado, pero había veces que simplemente… no lo soportaban.

- Voy a ir quitándome el uniforme de chico, cuando llegue Kaoru me pasan el vestido, ¿si?-.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más. Él también le daba a entender, con sus silencios incómodos y sus miradas acusadoras, que también seguía enojado.

Cuando Haruhi cerró la cortina del probador, su sombra seguía estando impregnada en la misma, moviéndose de un lado a otro, plasmando sus movimientos al exterior, pero sin poderla mirar a ella directamente. Hikaru podía ver, con expectación, como la sombra de Haruhi se desnudaba…

-

Kaoru se dirigía a la tercera sala de música con el vestido en los brazos. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo si había gente en los pasillos, pero para su alivio, casi todos estaban afuera. El lugar era seguro. Ya estaba casi a punto de llegar cuando escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

- Buenas noches, Kaoru Kun. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-.

Kaoru reprimió una mueca de desagrado al reconocer la petulante voz de Ayanokoji, la "ex –princesa" del Host Club. Hacía tiempo que ya no se mostraba por ahí, dado el desastre que ocurrió en su última aparición. Se volteó hacia ella y le sonrió hipócritamente.

- Buenas noches, princesa Ayanokoji.- Aquel título lo pronunció con burla.- Yo también quisiera preguntarte ¿qué haces tú aquí?-. No pensaba dejar que lo atrapara.-

- Estaba buscando a Tamaki Sama, ¿lo has visto? Quería hablar con él y creí que estaría en la sala del club. ¿Para qué el vestido? ¿Otro de sus cosplays incestuosos?-. Insinuó con mofa.- Te quedará precioso, estoy segura.-

Ahora, lo que Kaoru reprimía eran las ganas de tirar a la chica por las escaleras y amordazarla con su propio vestido, pero no iba a dejar que un pequeño ataque verbal le alterara. Se preguntó si Hikaru hubiese reaccionado violentamente si hubiese estado él en su lugar.

- El vestido es para un cosplay, en efecto. Pensamos vestirnos todos de mujeres para hacer parodia de la escuela de chicas Lobelia, ¿no es creativo?-.

- Bastante… se verán encantadores, en especial Haruhi Kun, ¿no? Tiene un perfil tan femenino que casi parece una mujer.-

Kaoru captó, por un instante, una punzada de duda por el tono empleado por Ayanokoji. Decidió ignorarlo y se inventó una excusa.

- Mira, princesa, debo irme. Me esperan abajo y debo guardar este vestido, ¿por qué no te adelantas tú y te haré ver con Tono cuando llegue?-. Sugirió como si le hablara a una niña de cinco años.-

- Sería estupendo, gracias. Espero que no se repita lo mismo con el té que la otra vez. Nos vemos abajo, Kaoru Kun.-

Con un paso elegante y orgulloso, Ayanokoji dio la vuelta y se dirigió al piso de abajo, al gran salón. Kaoru rió al recordar el episodio del té, en el que Hikaru y él la habían dejado empapada con la bebida. Eso sí era una memoria digna de conservar. Notó que ese encuentro le había retrasado un poco y se encaminó rápidamente a la sala del club, donde esperaba no hubiese surgido una pelea entre su gemelo y Haruhi.

-

Hikaru tomó asiento en la silla que, hasta hacía poco, había ocupado Haruhi. Cerraba los ojos y miraba en otra dirección, intentando olvidar la tentación que tenía a pocos metros de distancia. En ese poco tiempo, había visto la sombra de Haruhi quedarse sin prenda alguna, traspasando la cortina y mostrando ante sus ojos el diámetro nuevo del cuerpo de la chica. Era algo casi tonto, ver una sombra, pero Hikaru se ruborizó y luchó por no sentirse como un auténtico depravado. Aún cuando se hizo un pacto consigo mismo de que no volvería a voltear, no pudo y siguió embelezado, viendo un reflejo de lo que realmente le gustaría ver en persona.

"_No sería tan tormentoso si solamente estuviera del otro lado de la cortina con ella…" _ Pensó mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

- Haruhi.- La llamó.- ¿Sigues enojada?-. Preguntó cualquier cosa por salir del paso, todo era mejor que seguir jugueteando en su mente con las sombras.-

- ¿No lo estarías tú?-.

- Dependería de la situación.-

Haruhi permaneció callada por unos segundos, como si pensara alguna situación adecuada para usarla de ejemplo. Cuando la halló, la empleó sabiamente.

- Digamos que yo te llamara "Kaoru" por error; no sé, por algo… digamos que te peinaste del lado derecho, como Kaoru lo hace, y yo te llamé por su nombre. Tú te sentirías desilusionado y me lo reprocharías, entonces supongamos que yo te diga: "Pero si tú y él son exactamente iguales, y te peinaste como él". Entonces te enojarías aún más y me dirías que eso no cambia el hecho de que tú eres quién eres, y sé que te dolería si a eso yo te respondiera "Es que no pareces tú, eres como otra persona. Como tu exterior cambió, ya no sigues siendo Hikaru, por tanto, ya no te reconozco".-

Hikaru se levantó de la silla y la encaró con ánimo por primera vez en la noche.

- Pero tú siempre nos sabes diferenciar aunque nuestro exterior cambie o se vea igual, siempre lo logras…-.

- Porque ustedes dos son mis amigos. No sé tú, Hikaru, pero me gusta tener en cuenta lo que a mis amigos les incomoda y no les incomoda. Me gusta llamar a cada uno por su nombre, y que sin importar cuánto cambie, seguirá siendo mi amigo.-

No supo qué responderle. Él la había estado molestando con el cambio de su cuerpo desde hacía mucho, y no se había parado a pensar que Haruhi lo tomaba como si la vieran distinto ahora. Tal vez lo que la molestó no fue el hecho de proclamarla como suya, sino el cambio de actitud para con ella por su cambio. Entonces, espontáneamente, logró decir lo que antes no había podido.

- Lo siento.-

Desde la cortina, la sombra de Haruhi se sobresaltó.

- No debí portarme así. Lo siento.-

Aunque no lo veía, Haruhi supo por su voz que no mentía. Le hubiese gustado salir para verlo a los ojos, como debería ser, pero aún no estaba vestida. Así que sólo asomó la cabeza por la cortina, sin dejar ver el resto de su cuerpo y le sonrió a Hikaru.

- Disculpa aceptada, siempre y cuando eso no se vuelva a repetir.-

No podía creer lo sencillo que había sido. Y Hikaru se había estado torturando todo ese tiempo por algo tan tonto como decir lo siento. Pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Los ojos de Haruhi lo volvieron a ver como siempre, y él también sonrió. En ese momento, Kaoru llegó.

- Aquí está el vestido. Lamento la tardanza, es que me encontré con un espectro en el camino. No es mentira que los fantasmas salen de noche.-

Le pasó el vestido a Haruhi y esta se dispuso a cambiarse. Kaoru pudo notar el cambio de ambiente y se alegró por eso. Volvía a sentir su tan querida sincronía con su gemelo.

- ¿Espectro? ¿Cuál?-. Preguntó Hikaru, por primera vez interesado en algo durante la noche.-

- Su **F**ealeza real, la princesa Ayanokoji.- Remedó Kaoru.-

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué quería esa por aquí?-.

- Lo que sea, debe ser un conjuro de brujería.-

- Yo también la vi antes de entrar, parecía buscarnos a todos nosotros antes de la fiesta, para ver si íbamos al club.- Habló Haruhi, abriendo la cortina.-

Cualquier comentario quedó olvidado de las mentes de los gemelos al verla ya vestida. Dieron gracias al proceso de metamorfosis natural en los seres vivos y llevaron a Haruhi del brazo, uno a cada lado, al evento principal. Esa vez, Hikaru no sintió ningún rechazo por parte de ella. Otra vez, eran amigos. Se sentía la diferencia.

- ¿Ves, Hikaru? Esta sí es una princesa.-

- Sí. La princesa Kotoko Fujioka. Curioso nombre, ¿eh? En verdad eres una niñita de mami, Haruhi.-

Ella lo golpeó levemente en el brazo que él le ofrecía y rió. Le agradaba haber hecho las pases.

Al verla vestida así, Hikaru en verdad deseaba haber estado del otro lado de la cortina para ver el proceso de vestimenta. Pero decidió quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y disfrutar la reconciliación.

Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que esa noche iba a ser una de las últimas que tendrían para divertirse. En la tercera sala de música, realmente había un fantasma que ahora conocía el secreto de Haruhi, y no tardaría en darlo a conocer a todo el mundo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Para los que no lo saben o no se acuerdan, en el primer episodio de la serie, Hikaru y Kaoru le echan una tetera de té encima a Ayanokoji para que se callara la boca porque estaba gritándole a Haruhi. Jejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!! Disculpen que me tardé un poquito, lo que ocurre es que he tenido exámenes y he tenido que estudiar… pero ya volví con otro capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 4

-

Apenas Haruhi entró en el gran salón junto con los gemelos, pudo oír los incontables murmullos y expresiones asombradas de las personas que habían esperado su llegada impacientemente.

- Realmente es idéntica a Haruhi Kun.-

- Es una versión femenina de él.-

- Lo que son los vínculos familiares, ¿no?-.

Desde su puesto, inteligentemente colocado, Kyouya era capaz de escuchar todo lo que las clientas se decían entre sí y sonrió complacido debido al éxito del plan. Haruhi se integró en el grupo rápidamente, las chicas le preguntaban inmensidad de cosas acerca de sus relaciones familiares. Era increíble que estuvieran hablando con una persona a la que veían todos los días, pero no eran capaces de reconocerla de lo cambiada que se veía. Por supuesto, todas esas chicas sabían que Haruhi Kun era un chico "lindo", con rasgos delicados, pero estaban seguras de que era chico. En cambio, ver a "Kotoko" con vestido y cabellos largos les parecía como ver algo parecido pero diferente al mismo tiempo, y eso las entretenía.

Cuando los gemelos vieron que todo andaba sin contratiempos, decidieron que podían dejar a Haruhi sola un rato. Kaoru sincronizó su reloj para que en media hora sonara y así dirigirse a la tercera sala de música para volver a cambiar a Haruhi. Fue con Hikaru a entretener en los otros puestos del festival. Mientras tanto, era Tamaki el que vigilaría que todo fuera bien, y éste crearía una excusa para sacar a "Kotoko" de allí cuando ésta tuviese que desaparecer misteriosamente…

- Kotoko San, ¿vives en la ciudad con Haruhi Kun?-.

- No. En realidad, sólo vengo durante días festivos, ocasionalmente. En realidad soy de Karuizawa.- Dijo el primer lugar que le vino a la mente.-

- ¿Te criaste cerca de Haruhi Kun? Hablan de manera muy parecida.-

- Si. Nuestros padres siempre nos ponían a jugar juntos, así que pasamos mucho tiempo nosotros. Supongo que algo se nos habrá pegado del otro en ese tiempo.-

Trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible, y aparentemente, lo lograba. Nadie parecía sospechar nada en lo absoluto y eso la hacía sentirse tranquila. Sólo tenía que aguantar esa farsa esa noche, y nunca más tendría que volver a inventarse una prima lejana. Todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Sentía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar y no quería arruinar nada. Todos en el club se habían preocupado tanto por su situación que no quería traerles ningún problema. De no ser por ellos, a ella la habrían descubierto hacía mucho tiempo, con lo descuidada que era. Mientras respondía las impertinentes preguntas de muchísimas curiosas, se recordaba a sí misma que tendría que agradecerle a sus compañeros más tarde por los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo. Estaban dejando de disfrutar el festival sólo por ayudarla, y eso la hizo apreciarlos aún más.

"_¿De qué manera puedo mostrarles mi gratitud? Tal vez deba hacerle unos regalos a cada uno… Aunque ellos son de tan alta clase que seguramente se reirán. Bueno, ya veré qué se me ocurre". _ Pensaba ella.

De repente, sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole desde la espalda hasta la nuca. Tembló un poco y se volteó para percibir qué la había hecho sentirse así, pero no se encontró con nada. De nuevo tuvo la impresión de sentirse vigilada.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kotoko San?-. Preguntó Kasugazaki Kanako, llegando de improvisto.- ¿Te sientes mareada?-.

Haruhi la vio y trató de hacer una expresión de sorpresa, para dar la impresión de no conocerla. Por lo visto, le funcionó, porque Kanako le sonrió y le extendió la mano amistosamente.

- Kasugazaki Kanako, un placer conocerte. Estaba emocionada preguntándome cómo sería la prima de Haruhi Kun.-

- Oh, mucho gusto. También me alegra conocerla.- Respondió Haruhi devolviéndole el gesto.- ¿Conoces a Haruhi?-. Preguntó para no levantar sospechas.-

- Veo que no ha hablado de mí.- Rió Kanako.- Pero no es importante. La verdad, le tengo muchísimo aprecio a tu primo, ¿sabes? Es un chico maravilloso.-

El oír a alguien hablar así de ella la hizo sentirse peor por estarla engañando. Mientras pensaba en cómo cambiar el tema, se dio cuenta de que Renge se les acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Haruhi respiró hondo. Esperaba poder burlar al ojo crítico de la administradora del club.

- ¡Vaya! Es como ver un espejo.- Renge puso una pose dramática.- ¡Te juro que si te vistieras de chico te confundiría con Haruhi Kun!-. Y rió como sólo ella lo sabía hacer.-

"_Si tan sólo supiera…"_. Pensó Haruhi.

- Esto…-. Trató de sonar lo más femenina posible.- Debes ser Renge Chan. La administradora.-

Al escucharse nombrar con su título, Renge pareció enaltecerse hasta las nubes. Se cruzó de brazos y optó por poner rasgos elitescos en sus expresiones.

- Así es, me enorgullece admitirlo. Alguien tiene que poner a ese club de locos en orden. Si no estuviera yo, creo que Kyouya Kun no podría solo con todo. Es el único cuerdo allí.-

"En_ eso sí que tiene toda la razón."._

- Hasta no hace mucho era él quien más me gustaba como anfitrión, pero cambié de parecer porque una persona muy buena me hizo ver que no podía cambiarle la personalidad a los demás. Obviamente, me refiero a Haruhi Kun, se ha convertido en mi favorito.-

- También fue mi favorito desde que me ayudó a mí y a mi prometido a llevarnos mejor.- Intervino Kanako.-

- Kanako San, eres muy afortunada. ¡Poder tener un beso de Haruhi Kun! Lo que yo daría por un beso de mi Host favorito.- Dijo Renge con ilusión.-

Kanako se sonrosó ligeramente y rió nerviosamente, cubriéndose con una de sus elegantes manos. Haruhi también rió ligeramente al recordar ese incidente.

- E...e…eso fue un acc…idente, Renge…Chan. ¡Además! Pienso en Haruhi Kun como un amigo ejemplar. A quien amo es a Tohru Kun.- Dijo más roja que nunca.- Pero en verdad no me arrepiento que Haruhi Kun esté con nosotros en Ouran. Creo que desde que él llegó muchas cosas han sido diferentes.- Terminó con una sinceridad que hizo feliz a Haruhi con escucharla.-

Renge asintió con la cabeza y recordó con cariño su experiencia cuando llegó también a la academia. Luego de su decepción de amor con Kyouya, fue su amistad con Haruhi Kun lo que la hizo sentirse mejor. Aunque no fuera un amor tan pasional como le hubiese gustado que fuera, se sentía con un calor tibio en su interior cuando escuchaba al anfitrión natural.

- Yo también le aprecio mucho.- Sonrió.- Y estoy segura de que los otros chicos también. ¿No has notado que lo tienen como si fuera su mascota? Todos lo cuidan muchísimo y han cambiado notablemente desde su llegada.-

- Es verdad. Tamaki Kun tiene un notable cariño por él, dice que es su hijo y lo he visto defenderlo de muchas cosas.- Dijo Kanako.-

- Los gemelos tuvieron su primer pleito y su primera reconciliación gracias a él, lo que creo que los hizo madurar un poco. Yo estoy en la misma clase que ellos tres, y lo cuidan todo el tiempo.-

- Kyouya Kun parece respetarlo mucho. Cuando el Host club se iba a acabar, lo vi especialmente preocupado por Haruhi Kun, y sólo a él le confió la tarea de traer de vuelta a Tamaki Kun.-

- Y Honey senpai y Mori senpai le llevaban arrastrado a todas partes cada vez que el club tenía un plan o evento. Era muy divertido verlos a los dos con sus disfraces improvisados, cargando a Haruhi Kun por todas partes.-

Las dos muchachas empezaron a recordar tantas cosas que Haruhi no se atrevía a interrumpirlas, pero tampoco quería dejar de escuchar lo que decían. Le traía a la mente tantas memorias…

- Cuando llegó ese adorable chiquillo de la sección de primaria queriendo ser Host, fue una maravilla verlo como el tipo travieso.- Recordaba Renge.-

- Cuando las muchachas de Lobelia quisieron llevarse a Haruhi Kun, eso fue una guerra para hacer que se quedaran. Tamaki Kun estaba deprimidísimo. Lo vi varias veces en los pasillos ideando formas para que Haruhi Kun se quedara.-

- ¿Recuerdas a la hermanita de Nekozawa Senpai? Kirimi Chan. Haruhi Kun le leía cuentos de mangas Shojo para distraerla.- Rió.-

- Y cuando vino Kasanoda Kun. Sólo fue gracias a Haruhi Kun que se pudo llevar bien con los demás en la escuela.-

- Él ha hecho muchas cosas por todos nosotros. Es una buena persona.-

- Me imagino que cuando hablas con él tienen muchas cosas que contarse, ¿No, Kotoko San?-. Preguntó Kanako, tomándola por sorpresa.- ¿Kotoko San?-.

Haruhi agachó la cabeza para que no vieran su expresión de tristeza. Recordar tantas cosas la hizo sentir que no volverían a ocurrir. Ya Honey senpai y Mori senpai no estaban más, y muy pronto tampoco lo estarían ni Kyouya senpai ni Tamaki senpai. Y cuando ella y los gemelos se graduaran, ¿qué iba a pasar? Ella no tenía toda la seguridad de quedarse en la universidad de Ouran a estudiar. Era demasiado cara y no sabía si la becarían de nuevo. Seguramente tendría que decirles adiós más pronto de lo que creía. Y no quería. Esos seis locos habían pasado tanto tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible, que se le haría muy raro cuando los tuviera que dejar. Ahora entendía un poco mejor porqué se habían puesto tan nerviosos cuando la vieron tan cambiada. Ellos también entendían que, si ella no era hombre, no podrían hacer lo que siempre hacían, o reír de las mismas cosas, o pasar todo el tiempo juntos.

Ahora comprendía los motivos de ellos para que ocultara su género a toda costa. Ellos sólo querían que las cosas se quedaran así, que no se movieran ni un milímetro de la posición en que estaban. Querían aprovechar cada instante que les quedara antes de graduarse y disfrutar del Host club hasta su máxima expresión.

Haruhi no podía levantar la cara, sentía que si lo hacía no podría seguir fingiendo ser Kotoko.

- ¿Kotoko San? ¿Te sientes muy mal?-. Preguntaba Kanako, nerviosa.- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-.

- Seguramente no venías muy a menudo porque eres delicada de salud, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Renge.- Discúlpanos por haberte hecho venir hasta Ouran.-

- No, no tienen que disculparse, estoy bien, perfectamente.- Dijo Haruhi.- Sólo estaba pensando, qué afortunado es Haruhi. Me gustaría muchísimo… estar en su lugar. Estoy segura de que él también las aprecia de la misma forma que ustedes.-

Quiso sonar alegre, pero todavía no era muy convincente. Estuvo a punto de excusarse para retirarse, pero una mano la sujetó por el hombro caballerosamente. Renge y Kanako ahogaron una exhalación de sorpresa al ver al siempre radiante rubio Tamaki.

- Oh, esa canción es hermosa, y ¿qué mejor manera de disfrutarla que bailarla con una dama de igual belleza que la música? ¿Me permites, Kotoko?-. Preguntó Tamaki haciendo una pose que parecía estarle pidiendo matrimonio.-

"_¿Está mal de la cabeza o qué?"_. Pensó Haruhi.

Claro, como no podía cortejarla siendo chico, aprovechaba esa oportunidad para hacer lo que le encantaba hacer. Haruhi no vio escapatoria y aceptó la mano de su senpai con su cotidiana expresión que parecía decir: "No entiendo a esta persona". Aún así, se dejó llevar y bailó con él, mientras éste le sonreía alegremente.

- No bailábamos desde el antiguo festival de Ouran. Ah, me parece tan lejano ahora.-

- No sea drámatico, Tamaki Senpai.-

- ¿Lo estás pasando bien?-.

- La verdad…-. Recordó lo triste que estaba hasta hacía poco.-

Al notar lo que le ocurría, Tamaki amplió su sonrisa y se dejó ver su carisma y comprensión.

- No pude evitar escuchar lo que tú y las damas hablaban. Pensé que era buen momento para interrumpirlas en cuanto vi que agachabas la cabeza.-

Haruhi, que había estado mirando hacia otro lado, estableció contacto visual con él y sonrió.

- Gracias, senpai. Llegaste en un buen momento.-

Entonces, su cotidiana expresión cambió a una más contenta. Era justamente eso, la calidez y amabilidad inocente del presidente Tamaki Suoh, lo que la hacía sentirse bien a su lado. A pesar de que fuera un chico tan tonto, tenía un corazón más grande que su inversión en el banco. Lo admiraba mucho. Y lo extrañaría el día en que se fuera.

Mientras bailaban, Tamaki decía lo mucho que le encantaba estar bailando con su hija, y Haruhi decidió, al menos por esa noche, dejarlo disfrutar de sus locas fantasías.

- Me sentí muy mal hace un rato porque engañar a toda esta gente, me hace ver como una farsante. ¿Qué llegarían a pensar todos ellos de mí si descubren que les he mentido desde que llegué a este instituto?-.

- Es muy raro verte preocupada por lo que piensen los demás.-

- No es que me preocupen "los demás". Me refiero a la gente que aprecio en Ouran, por ejemplo: Kasugazaki san y Suzushima kun, Renge chan, Kasanoda kun y unos cuantos más, incluidos ustedes.-

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Te preocupamos nosotros? Jejeje.- Rió de forma tan dulce que Haruhi lo encontró extraño.- Haruhi, nosotros hacemos todo esto por gusto, porque queremos que tu secreto esté a salvo y para que, justamente, no tengas que preocuparte de estas cosas tan triviales. Tú misma lo dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos: Ser hombre o mujer no es lo que importa, lo que importa es cómo seas en tu interior. Y déjame decirte que, de tus dos formas, tanto hombre como mujer, has traído mucha felicidad a todos los que te conocen. Y si te lo digo yo, debe ser cierto. ¡Mis ojos jamás se equivocan!-.

Al ritmo de la canción, Haruhi dejó que su senpai la guiara y le hablara, y cuando éste terminó de decir su argumento, sintió unas ganas impresionantes de agradecerle, pero todavía no sabía cómo.

- Entonces, ¿no crees que esté mal lo que estoy haciendo?-.

- En absoluto.-

- Bueno, aunque no confío mucho en tus ojos… te creeré esta vez, supongo.-

De repente, pensó en un obsequio que, aunque no se envolvía, le podría agradar al joven rubio.

- Senpai, ¿alguna vez has ido a un festival japonés tradicional de verdad?-.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a esas fiestas de los plebeyos en las que hay puestos en la calle y debes usar una Yokata (Kimono ceremonial)?-. Se le iluminaron los ojos.- No, nunca he ido. Pero debe ser fabuloso.-

- Va a haber uno para la navidad en un templo que queda cerca de mi casa. Es dentro de unos meses, pero, si quieren, me gustaría invitarlos. Creo que es una experiencia que les gustaría.-

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Tamaki aprovechó que estaban bailando y que estaba feliz para elevar a Haruhi en el aire y darle unas cuantas vueltas. Al volverla al colocar en el suelo, no cabía en su alegría.

- ¡Gracias, Haruhi! Lo esperaré con ansias. ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Kyouya cuando se lo diga! Siempre he querido ponerme un kimono para un festival de verdad.-

La abrazó entre risas y risas. Haruhi no había pensado que se sentiría tan contento sólo por un simple festival. Definitivamente, él era como un niño, muy fácil de complacer.

De pronto, Tamaki sintió un enorme dolor en sus pies que lo obligó a separarse de Haruhi. Pegó un grito de dolor y se le humedecieron ligeramente las pupilas. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, reprochó ruidosamente.

- ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¿Por qué me han pisado? ¿No tienen idea de que pude haberme lastimado mucho peor?-. Le gritó a los gemelos.-

- Lo sentimos Tono, pero ya pasó media hora y debemos llevarnos a "Kotoko"-. Se defendieron ellos, sin ningún deje de arrepentimiento por haber pisado a su presidente.-

- ¡¿Y por eso me pisaron?!-.

- Sí.- Respondieron.- Vamos, Haruhi.- 

Sin que Tamaki pudiera oponerse, los gemelos se llevaron a su pareja de baile, quien les pedía que no caminaran tan a prisa. Sabía que, luego de esa noche, tendría que ponerse un ungüento en ambos pies. No lo podían haber pisado en uno solo, tenía que ser en los dos…

-

En cuanto los gemelos habían llegado al gran salón, habían visto a la pareja bailando entre sonrisas y un aura de comodidad que no les agradó para nada. Atinaron a hacer lo primero que les vino a la mente, y eso habían sido los pisotones.

- ¿Lo pisaron muy fuerte?-. Preguntó una ingenua Haruhi.-

- Para nada, sólo fue un ligero toquecito. Es Tono quien exagera.- Mintieron ellos.-

- Ahora cámbiate por favor, y cuando salgas te quito el maquillaje.- Dijo Kaoru, pasándole su anterior traje masculino.-

- Apresúrate antes de que se den cuenta de tu ausencia.- La apuró Hikaru.-

- Está bien, ya voy.- Dijo ella metiéndose en el probador.- No necesitaban acompañarme hasta acá sólo para eso.-

- No te ofendas, Haruhi, pero no confío en tu capacidad para quitarte el maquillaje sola.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Lo más seguro es que se te olvidara y serías capaz de regresar a la fiesta con traje de hombre y rimel de mujer en los ojos.- Rió Kaoru.- Así que nuestra presencia sí es requerida.-

Desde el otro lado de la cortina, Haruhi suspiró sin remedio. Entonces, miró a todos lados en el probador. ¿Por qué otra vez se sentía observada?

- Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿No hay nadie más aquí, verdad?-.

- ¿Eh? Desde luego que no.- 

Decidió no decir más nada y terminar de cambiarse. Así fue cada media hora, en una eterna carrera para cambiarse de hombre a mujer y de mujer a hombre. Lo único bueno era que nadie había notado su gran estafa durante la noche. Estaba ya agotada, sin poder correr más, cuando Kyouya se le acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Felicidades, Haruhi. Has logrado concluir la fiesta sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.-

Para cualquiera eso hubiese sido algo muy tonto que decir, pero para Haruhi esas palabras fueron un canto de ángeles celestiales. Fue, por última vez, al probador, y se puso su ropa original, se quitó las extensiones y el resto del maquillaje y respiró hondo. No había hecho tanto ejercicio desde hacía años. Al salir, se encontró con sus cuatro compañeros, tres con sus pulgares en alto, señalando su éxito, y uno con una sonrisa petulante pero sincera mientras cerraba su cuaderno de notas. Eso la hizo sentir como que todo lo que habían hecho había valido la pena.

- Ya casi no queda nadie, si quieres puedes irte a tu casa.- Dijo Kyouya.- Nos veremos el lunes.-

- Gracias, senpai.-

Hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a irse, pero Tamaki la detuvo.

- Oye, Haruhi, es bastante tarde. Si quieres, mi chofer nos puede llevar en el auto hasta tu casa. Un taxi saldría muy caro para ti.-

- Trataré de no ofenderme por ese comentario.- Dijo Haruhi, cansada.- La verdad es que no quiero caminar más. Acepto tu oferta, senpai.-

Tamaki no tuvo tiempo de alegrarse, pues los gemelos volvieron a pisarlo en ambos pies con los mismos resultados esperados, un adolorido rubio quejándose.

- ¡¿Ahora por qué ha sido eso?!-.

- Nuestra madre se ha ido ya hace horas y no queremos llamar a otro vehículo…-. Empezó Kaoru.-

- ¿Crees que puedas llevarnos también a nosotros, Tono?-. Terminó Hikaru con una sonrisa maquiavélica.-

- En ese caso, tampoco quiero llamar a otra limosina a buscarme. Me iré con ustedes también.- Se auto invitó Kyouya.-

- ¡Oigan! ¡No recuerdo haberles ofrecido nada a ustedes! ¡Haruhi, di algo!-.

- Estoy demasiado agotada como para eso, senpai. Sólo déjalos que vengan y ya basta.- Dijo Haruhi agitando la mano en un ademán de poca importancia.-

En efecto, terminaron yendo todos juntos en el auto de Tamaki. Pero, aunque el presidente se hubiese quejado al principio, durante el recorrido no dejó de decir que le encantaba lo bien que se veían como familia, todos juntos. Los gemelos no dejaron de hacerle bromas y Kyouya, como siempre, hacía comentarios ocasionales. Haruhi, a pesar de lo que había creído, disfrutó el trayecto desde que salieron de Ouran hasta que la dejaron en la puerta de su casa.

- Muchas gracias, muchachos.- Les dijo al irse.- Fue todo un éxito. Espero no tener que volver a repetir esto nunca. Los veré el lunes.-

- ¡Hasta el lunes, Haruhi!-.

- Nos vemos, hija mía.-

- Saludos a Ranka san de nuestra parte.- Finalizó Kyouya.-

Cuando el auto se alejó, Haruhi no sabía que acababa de dejar pasar su último momento de paz que tendría en mucho tiempo.

-

El lunes llegó con una rapidez asombrosa. El fin de semana no les había durado nada. Tamaki tuvo que colocarse bolsas de hielo en los pies, y no había sido precisamente de tanto bailar. Pero todos coincidieron en que la velada había sido estupenda. Ahora tocaba era quitar los altos parlantes de la academia y la pantalla gigante del patio. De resto, verían de nuevo sus clases rutinarias.

Cuando Haruhi llegó, no pensó que algo se viera diferente. Todo parecía haber salido muy bien, no supo en qué momento dejó que un accidente semejante ocurriera, pero al abrir la puerta de su salón, supo que algo había salido mal…

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?-. Se preguntó a sí misma al ver el aula vacía.-

Entonces, miró al pizarrón y se quedó paralizada. Allí, frente a ella, estaba una pancarta pegada con una enorme foto de ella poniéndose un esmoquin todavía con las extensiones puestas…

Corrió hacia el salón de al lado y vio la misma foto, y también estaba en el otro, y en el otro, y en todos los otros salones del instituto. Pero no había señales de nadie más. Fue en ese momento cuando llegó a sus oídos la peor evidencia de todas:

_¡Ouch! Espera, espera…-._

_- Quédate quieta, Haruhi. No puedo maquillarte bien si te la pasas parpadeando. El rimel se te cae. Ya no falta mucho…-._

_- Siento los ojos pesados, ¿ya estás acabando?-._

_- Sí, con los ojos… luego viene el resto de la cara. Tus cejas requieren de una mano experta, ¿sabes? No eres la única que sufre con esto.-_

Luego, la cinta cambió, y por los altos parlantes se escuchó la siguiente grabación, dejando que se escuchara en cada rincón de Ouran.

_-Es tu turno, Hikaru. El cabello te lo dejo a ti. Voy por el vestido, está en el clóset del club de teatro._

_-Aquí está el vestido. Lamento la tardanza, es que me encontré con un espectro en el camino. No es mentira que los fantasmas salen de noche.-_

_- ¿Ves, Hikaru? Esta sí es una princesa.-_

_- Sí. La princesa Kotoko Fujioka. Curioso nombre, ¿eh? En verdad eres una niñita de mami, Haruhi.-_

Corrió hasta el origen de las grabaciones y lo que vio la dejó en un shock mortal. Ahí mismo, en el patio del instituto, frente a **TODOS **los estudiantes, estaba un video que se mostró en la pantalla gigante de Haruhi durante los cambios de ropa, de Hikaru y Kaoru ayudándola con el maquillaje, y a todos los del Host club diciéndole que el plan había sido exitoso. También, en todas las paredes de los pasillos estaba una horrible y vergonzosa imagen de ella en brasier, colocándose el vestido. Se tapó la cara con las manos, sin poder creer lo que veía y escuchaba. Y todos los que veían el video estaban anonadados, dándose cuenta de que habían sido engañados todo ese tiempo. Ya era oficial para todos: Haruhi Fujioka era, en realidad, una mujer.

_Como pueden ver, compañeros, la identidad de Haruhi Fujioka Kun siempre fue un total engaño, así mismo como la existencia de su falsa prima Kotoko Fujioka. Esa persona entró a este instituto como una chica becada, pero falsificó su papeleo y mintió sobre su género, ¿quién sabrá su verdadera razón? ¿No se sienten igual de indignados que yo, al verse tan cruelmente engañados por una persona a la que todos apreciábamos?_

En los altavoces, se escuchó la voz de la princesa Ayanokoji.

Cuando volvió a entrar al edificio, huyendo de las miradas acusadoras que le dedicaban todos, vio a Hikaru y a Kaoru hechos una ira, arrancando todos los papeles que tenían fotos de ella, y quitando violentamente las pancartas de todos los salones. Vio que estaban en un estado que no supo decir si estaban furiosos o a punto de llorar. Seguramente, se sentían avergonzados de haber aparecido en la grabación, hablando en voz alta sobre el secreto de su amiga. Para ellos, era como si hubiesen sido ellos los chismosos.

- ¡Estúpida mujer! ¡No tienes idea de cómo quisiera haberla tirado por las escaleras!-. Gritaba Kaoru, exasperado.-

Cuando llegaron Tamaki y Kyouya, fue lo mismo. Empezaron a quitar toda evidencia, aunque ya no sirviera de nada. El sólo dejar esas fotos allí pegadas, era para ellos una falta de respeto hacia Haruhi, quien todavía no podía ni reaccionar.

- Haruhi, ¡perdónanos! ¡fue por nuestra culpa!-. 

- No fue culpa de nadie, y si es de alguien, es sólo mía, por no darme cuenta de que me estaban filmando. No se preocupen por nada.-

Contra todo lo que le dijeron sus amigos, decidió salir de nuevo al patio y enfrentar lo que se merecía. A la primera persona que vio fue a Kasugazaki Kanako, que la veía como si no la conociera. La muchacha se le acercó lentamente, como si tampoco pudiese creerlo, y antes de que Haruhi pudiese hacer nada, le dio una sonora y dolorosa bofetada llena de indignación.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Confié en ti y me engañaste! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí!-. Gritó Kanako, histérica, mientras unas lágrimas de rabia le recorrían el rostro.-

Tanta fuerza había aplicado que Haruhi casi cae al suelo. Hikaru y Kaoru fueron a auxiliarla y la alejaron de Kanako, pero ella miró a su exclienta a los ojos y dijo lo que sentía:

- Lo siento mucho, Kasugazaki san.- Dijo, presa de la vergüenza.- Lo siento.-

Sin mirarla, Kanako se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Había empezado una tortura. Ya nadie se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Haruhi Fujioka, la mentirosa.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Les gustó? Si es así… REVIEWS!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos!!! En verdad discúlpenme por no haber escrito en tanto tiempo, pero en carnavales me fui a Puerto la Cruz y no tenía computadora allí jeje… En fin muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia. Ahora:

Capítulo 5!!!!

-

Por más que el Host club intentara quitar todas las vergonzosas fotos que había pegadas por toda la academia, era como si nunca terminaran de acabarse. Cuando quitaban una aparecían diez más sin que pudieran evitarlo. Aún cuando las clases empezaron, nadie en la clase 1-A prestaba atención. Todas las miradas estaban posadas en Haruhi, acusándola, torturándola, como si dijeran: "¿Cómo puedes seguir viniendo aquí? Largo"; a lo que ella sólo podía responder con sus silencios. No se le veía desesperada por nada, ni tampoco la habían hecho llorar. Haruhi era demasiado fuerte como para eso, pero no lo era tanto como para ignorar por siempre a todos sus compañeros. No sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría. Sin embargo, se mantenía impasible y sin decir nada. Sentía que, si hablaba, caerían acusaciones del cielo. Lo que más temía en esos momentos era que la expulsaran de la academia. Y lo otro que no la dejaba en paz era la mirada tan fría que le había dirigido Kasugazaki Kanako. Se sentía responsable de las lágrimas que la había hecho botar. ¿Y cómo no? Si esa chica había creído en "Haruhi Kun" y lo había defendido sin tregua cuando todos dudaron de la existencia de Kotoko, y ahora la había decepcionado. Era un ejemplo claro de traición.

Otra cosa por la que se sentía la causante era que los engaños no sólo le fueron atribuidos a ella, sino al resto de sus amigos. Obviamente, ellos no pudieron haberse creído por tanto tiempo que era un chico, por lo que quedó sentado que ellos también habían mentido a toda la escuela sobre el género de Haruhi. Todavía recordaba cómo sus clientas se tapaban las bocas para no dejar escapar sus suspiros de incredulidad, o de cómo hacían gestos negativos con sus cabezas, sin poder creer que el Host Club las hubiese creído tontas por tan largo tiempo… era indignante, definitivamente.

"_Sólo espero que el club no se vea afectado por mi culpa"._ Pensaba Haruhi.

¿Qué chica en su sano juicio seguiría yendo a un club de mentirosos? Haruhi meditaba silenciosamente lo que había provocado, y sintió deseos de no haber tenido que levantarse esa mañana, cuando todo estaba tranquilo. Quería volver a casa, como si esto nunca hubiese pasado.

Encerrada en sus pensamientos, no notó en qué momento Kaoru posó su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla. El roce la sorprendió y la sacó de su estado ermitaño; él le sonrió cálidamente, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse. Por su parte, Hikaru susurró algo en voz baja para que sólo ella lo escuchara:

- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. No le has hecho nada malo a nadie.- Dijo firmemente.-

Intentaban animarla, pero parecía que sólo la hacía sentirse peor. No entendían que no era por ella que se preocupaba, sino por ellos y los problemas que pudiera traerles.

"-¿Es verdad que Suoh y los otros miembros del club sabían de todo esto?"-.

"- Así es. Ellos fueron cómplices de Fujioka en todo momento."-.

"- Qué farsantes, ¿no? ¿Cómo pueden pretender que todo siga igual?"-.

"- ¿No has visto la manera tan amenazadora en que miran los Hitachiin a los que le dicen su merecido a Fujioka? Son igual de farsantes que ella"-.

"- Me enteré de que Suoh y Ootori no piensan dejarla salir del club"-.

"- ¿Se han vuelto locos?"-.

No importaba por dónde intentara meterse, los murmullos acusantes la perseguían. Lo decían a propósito para que ella los oyera. La gente era muy cruel, cuando alguien cae, no dudan en pisotearla.

-_"Fujioka Haruhi, por favor reportarse en la oficina del director en seguida". _

Sin la menor discreción, todos voltearon a verla. Haruhi se levantó serenamente y el maestro le permitió retirarse. Antes de que saliera, vio cómo los gemelos se levantaban de sus sillas también, también seguidos por los inmensos pares de ojos observadores.

- Tenemos el deber de ir contigo, Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Es nuestro problema también.- Lo apoyó Hikaru.-

Ella, conmovida, les sonrió ligeramente, pero meneó la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir yo sola. El director, de haber querido discutir este problema con el Host Club, nos habría llamado a todos. Creo que mejor enfrentaré mis propios asuntos. Gracias.- Rechazó ella.-

- ¡Pero! ¡Seguramente Tono y Kyouya senpai también irán!-.

- Entonces los rechazaré igualmente a ellos también.- Contestó.- Estaré bien.-

No muy convencidos, los gemelos mostraron una expresión preocupada mientras Haruhi se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director. Aún ignorando las órdenes de su maestro para que se sentaran, no se retiraron de la puerta sino hasta cuando la vieron desaparecer.

- ¿Estará bien en serio, Hikaru?-.

Al no obtener respuesta, Kaoru miró a su hermano, y se sorprendió de que, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Hikaru no tenía una respuesta para él. Lo único que pudo decir fue un leve:

- Eso espero.-

-

Cuando Haruhi entró en la oficina, vio de frente al director de Ouran, que estaba sentado en su escritorio y la veía fijamente. Ella no tenía idea de qué decir, pues no sólo estaba hablando con un simple director, sino también con el padre del presidente del Host Club, el padre de Tamaki, Yuzuru Suoh.

- Buenos días, Haruhi San.- Dijo cortésmente el hombre.- Toma asiento, por favor.-

Al sentarse, ella notó que el parecido entre padre e hijo siempre era más que evidente. Ambos tenían el mismo porte, las mismas expresiones faciales y los mismos ademanes de caballeros andantes. Si no fuese por las marcas de la edad, Haruhi habría creído que hablaba con un doble exacto de su senpai. Afortunadamente, este hombre no le inspiraba temor. Se sentía segura con él, aunque sabía que nada bueno podía salir de aquella entrevista.

Yuzuru se pasó una mano por la frente, dando a entender que él tampoco deseaba aquello, y luego la miró paternalmente y a la vez con neutralidad.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación, Haruhi San?-.

- Desde luego que sí, señor.-

- Desde hace tiempo yo sé lo de tu caso. Mi hijo y Ootori Kun me lo explicaron muy bien, y sinceramente, siempre creí que era algo divertido. Creí que mi hijo sabría dominar la situación con sigilo y cautela.- Hizo una pausa.- Ahora veo que mis creencias fueron erradas.-

Haruhi dio un salto en su puesto.

- Eso no es verdad. No fue culpa ni de Tamaki senpai, ni de Kyouya senpai, ni de nadie.-

- Ellos dos eran los responsables de que tu secreto estuviera a salvo. Ambos administran el club en donde estabas.-

- Con todo respeto, la única responsable de velar por mis asuntos soy yo.- Objetó con crudeza.- Si alguien tiene que ser castigado por sus descuidos, no deben ser ellos ni nadie más que yo.-

- Desafortunadamente, quién tenga la culpa ya no es de mucho interés. Debo decir, como ya sabes, que eres una niña encantadora, Haruhi San, pero te descuidaste horriblemente.-

Eso sólo podía ir a parar a dos cosas: suspensión o expulsión. Ninguna de la dos le gustaba mucho.

- Entonces, ¿seré castigada?-.

- Te sorprenderá saber que las autoridades de la Academia no están tan indignados como crees. La gran mayoría eran conocedores de tu situación por precaución de Kyouya Kun, quien les convenció de permitirte quedar con tu identidad masculina. Pero los estudiantes…-.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?-.

- Que lo que en realidad nos preocupa no es tu "engaño", Haruhi San. Lo que nos preocupa es tu seguridad. La familia Ayanokoji ha puesto su mal ojo sobre ti y eso no es de buen augurio. La hija ha puesto a los padres en tu contra y han amenazado a la academia que si no te expulsamos estaremos metiéndonos en un buen lío legal.-

- Pero eso es…-.

- Una locura infantil, lo sé.-

- En ese caso… haga lo que tenga que hacer, señor.-

Yuzuru no sonreía. Estaba en una mala posición gracias a la familia Ayanokoji. Se habían mostrado insistentes y temibles al exigir la expulsión de Haruhi por haber fingido ser un hombre. No le convenían problemas con aquella familia de gente tan poderosa.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió y dejó pasar un muchacho que brillaba con igual intensidad que el sol. Tamaki apareció con un rostro firme y energético. Haruhi olvidó por un momento sus problemas y pensó, igual que siempre, que su senpai era demasiado relajado para un mundo en el que vivía, como si su presencia fuese a arreglarlo todo.

- ¡Padre! No puedo permitir que suspendas a Haruhi, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.- Indicó el rubio con una voz alzada e incrédula, como si no pudiese creer que su propio padre fuese el que iba a hacerle daño a su "hija"-. ¡Me temo que debo negarme rotundamente!-.

Yuzuru se levantó y se dirigió hacia su hijo. Antes de que éste pudiese resistirse siquiera, le agarró por una oreja y habló en el mismo tono que él.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames "padre" en la escuela? Soy tu director, primero que nada.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso así? ¡Primero que mi director fuiste mi padre!-.

- Ya, silencio, Tamaki.-

Los tirones de la oreja dejaron inmovilizado a Tamaki, y su padre terminó sentándolo junto a Haruhi sin tener que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo.

- Lo siento mucho, Haruhi. Mi padre tiene métodos de convencimiento demasiado fuertes.-

- ¿No querrás decir que tú eres débil, Tamaki senpai?-. Opinó ella con honestidad.- No tenías que venir, lo mismo le dije a Hikaru y Kaoru.-

- ¡Tenía que venir! No podía dejarte sola cuando estás pasando por esta calamidad. Conociéndote, querrías cargar con toda la culpa y te deprimirías. Entiende, por favor, que estamos en esto juntos. Si nos descubrieron o no, no importa si nadie sale herido. Por eso te pido que, al menos, me dejes apoyarte.-

Sin tener respuesta para tal declaración, Haruhi agachó la mirada y sacó todo lo que había acumulado.

- Todo lo que ustedes han hecho por crear su club y hacer felices a las chicas… todo eso lo tenían perfectamente hasta que yo llegué. Creo que si yo no hubiese llegado y hubiese roto su jarrón, ahora no estaríamos pasando por esto. No lo entiendes, senpai. Estaba feliz hasta hace poco, pensando en lo afortunada que era por poder adaptarme tan bien a Ouran, y todo gracias a ustedes. Pero me doy cuenta de que estas personas no me aceptaban a mí, sino al hombre que era. ¿No viste la reacción de todos? He tenido que soportarlo toda la mañana, y de sólo saber que lo tendré que soportar el resto de los días, hasta que me gradúe, me asustan. Me equivoqué, senpai… a esta gente sí le importa sí eres hombre o mujer. Una chica no puede ser un anfitrión. Y para colmo les arruiné su negocio. Sus clientas no volverán sabiendo que las engañé. Sólo quiero que me disculpen. No me importa Ayanokoji en lo absoluto. Pero Kasugazaki San y sus lágrimas derramadas no me parecen algo justo.-

Tamaki relajó su antes enérgica expresión y sintió un impulso inmensamente grande de abrazar a Haruhi. No lloraba, pero sufría. Yuzuru la dejó desahogarse y dejó que su hijo la consolara.

- Hija mía…-. Dijo en un suspiro.- ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que a nosotros no nos importa afrontar las consecuencias? Más que el negocio, nos preocupas tú. Ya eres de la familia, y nos importas más que ninguna otra ganancia económica que el Host Club nos pueda dar. Eres nuestra única princesa, Haruhi.- Sonrió.- Y por mucho que me digas que no te entiendo, creo que lo hago, y quizá mejor de lo que piensas. No es como tú rendirte así no más. Tal vez todavía estés cansada de tanto correr la otra noche en el baile.- Rió.- Pero espero que regreses a ser la Haruhi a la que no le importa lo que diga nadie, y que hace lo que cree correcto.-

- Creo que es correcto irme si no soy más bienvenida aquí.-

- Oh, entonces, ¿es correcto dejar a tus amigos que no desean verte marchar?-.

Se quedó en silencio. Ante su eminente victoria, Tamaki le acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

- Ocurre muy pocas veces, pero hay momentos en los que te gano en las conversaciones, ¿no? De todas formas, ya estoy en tercer año. Creo que conozco bien a mis súbditos. Si las clientas de ahora se marchan, ya vendrán otras, y las haremos igual o más felices de lo que las otras fueron. Lo haremos con tu ayuda, Haruhi. Si no les podemos dar un anfitrión, al menos les daremos una amiga.-

Tamaki miró a su padre con total seguridad en sí mismo. Le transmitió perfectamente que no pensaba permitir que Haruhi fuese expulsada.

- Señor director, con todo respeto, debo advertirle que, si se mete con la princesa del Host Club, nos estará declarando la guerra a nosotros.- Dijo sin titubear.- Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru y yo no dejaremos que se salga con la suya.-

Yuzuru arqueó una ceja y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio calmadamente, sin verse afectado por las palabras de Tamaki.

- En ese caso, creo que habrá tiempos muy pacíficos a partir de hoy, porque nunca he tenido la intención de expulsar a Haruhi San.-

- ¿Qué has dicho?-. Vociferó Tamaki, sin poder creerlo.-

- ¿Entonces para qué me llamó, en primer lugar?-. Preguntó Haruhi, igual que su senpai.-

- La familia Ayanokoji me especificó que "no tolerarían que la alumna Haruhi Kun se hiciera pasar por hombre". A mi parecer, no debe haber problema alguno si Haruhi Kun se vuelve una Haruhi Chan.-

Acto seguido, colocó encima del escritorio una bolsa que tenía una marca de diseñador impresa en el papel. Haruhi se quedó mirando el objeto, presintiendo lo que contenía. Un refrescante alivio la invadió de pies a cabeza.

- Eso quiere decir…que lo único que tengo que hacer es ¿usar el uniforme femenino de Ouran?-.

- Efectivamente. No tiene por qué pasar a mayores. Como ya te dije antes, las autoridades no se sienten ofendidas en lo más mínimo porque hayas ocultado tu género, puesto que ellos ya lo sabían desde un principio.-

Yuzuru miró retador a su hijo.

- Entonces, Tamaki, ¿habrá guerra?-.

Tamaki se sintió encogido en ese momento. Es decir que habían estado preparándose para una batalla que quizá nunca iba a ocurrir.

- Supongo que no, señor director.- Susurró.- ¡Pero, espere un momento! ¡Esto significa que Haruhi ya no podrá estar en nuestro Club!-.

- Bueno, las reglas impuestas por ustedes eran que sólo podían atender a señoritas, pero si tanto desean que Haruhi San se quede en el Host Club, estoy seguro de que inventarán algo que se lo permita sin tener que mentir sobre su género.-

Ante esa sugerencia, Tamaki sintió una pequeña punzada de celos que no tenían todavía base ni fundamento. Simplemente no podía imaginarse a Haruhi como anfitrión femenino para hombres, el sólo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre. Ese había sido la primera razón de ellos para no dejar que la descubrieran, porque no querían verla cerca de otros chicos. No quería imaginar lo que Kyouya y los gemelos dirían al respecto.

"_¡No! Tiene que haber otra forma para que ella se quede sin estar cerca de chicos!"_. Pensó Tamaki. Ya hablaría más tarde de eso con Kyouya.

- En fin, esta reunión ya se ha alargado lo suficiente, muchachos. Vuelvan a clase y cuídense.- Los despidió Yuzuru.- A propósito, nos haremos cargo de que la señorita Ayanokoji reciba su castigo por haber usado las instalaciones de la escuela sin permiso de nadie. No se metan en más problemas y dejen que las cosas fluyan. Adiós.-

Tamaki y Haruhi salieron sin poder creer que todo hubiese salido tan bien. El miedo principal estaba cubierto. No había motivos para que la expulsaran ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, lo único que les preocupaba era que los estudiantes pudieran llegar a molestar a Haruhi por venganza.

- A nadie le gusta que le mientan.- Dijo ella.- Si empiezan a frecuentarme los bravucones, que lo hagan. Me lo tengo merecido.-

- ¡Olvídalo! ¿Y si te golpean o llegan al extremo de atacarte? ¡No pienso dejar que ocurra!-.

- Senpai, te recuerdo que a ti también empezarán a molestarte.-

- Ya te dije que estoy listo para enfrentarme a eso, pero tú eres una chica.-

- No tiene importancia.-

- ¿Qué harás? Las clases aún no terminan. ¿O prefieres irte a casa?-.

Lo cierto era que no quería volver a su aula. Dio un suspiro profundo y trató de relajarse.

- Creo que me iré a casa. A partir de mañana tendré que usar esta cosa.- Dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa que cargaba en su mano.-

A su senpai le brillaron los ojos por un instante. Lo único bueno de aquello era que por fin tendría oportunidades de ver a su hija vestida como una dama. No podía esperar a verlo.

- Si es así, permíteme que te llame un vehículo que te lleve.- Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono.-

- No hace falta. No quiero acostumbrarme a andar en limosinas, senpai. Aún no es de noche y puedo caminar perfectamente. Nos veremos mañana.-

Empezó a alejarse lentamente. Tamaki hizo pequeños pucheros de niño pequeño, era tan fría como siempre. Pero antes de terminar de irse, la vio voltearse y sonreírle de forma encantadora.

- Gracias por todo, senpai. Nos veremos mañana.- Se despidió ella.-

Sin poder retenerlo, el rubio se sonrojó. Había olvidado por un instante que, con el uniforme nuevo en Haruhi, haciéndola ver más femenina, tal vez su sonrisa lo petrificaría más de cómo lo hacía actualmente. No sabía si podría aguantar tanta belleza de su hija de un solo golpe. Cuando se vio solo, tosió un poco, como para asegurar que no pasaba nada, y se dirigió a su aula, todavía sonrojado. Tenía que contarle muchas cosas a Kyouya.

-

- _¿Cómo pudiste irte así como así? ¡Debiste decirnos algo, cuando menos! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos mordiéndonos las uñas de los nervios?-._

- Perdón, Hikaru. Estaba demasiado conmocionada en ese momento. Pero ya estoy en mi casa así que no te preocupes.-

- _¡Y no nos dijiste nada de lo que te dijo el director! ¿¡Qué acaso ya no te importamos, o qué?!-._

- Cálmate, Hikaru.-

Por el teléfono móvil, los gemelos la habían llamado cuando salieron de clases. Pero al poco tiempo fue Hikaru quien tomó el dominio de la llamada y se quejaba con ella por no haberles avisado que se iba a casa. Él todavía pensaba que Haruhi corría riesgo de ser expulsada, y estaba asustado, pero lo demostraba a través de regaños, siendo un mensaje totalmente incomprensible para ella.

- Hikaru, te digo que no pasa nada malo. Ahora estoy muy cansada, te lo contaré todo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?-.

- _¡No! ¡Tienes que decirnos ya! ¿Qué acaso crees que eres la única cansada? ¿Crees que podré dormir esta noche sabiendo que el director habló contigo? ¡Dímelo ahor mis…!_ -.

- ¿Hikaru?-.

- _Haruhi, no te preocupes por nosotros, si estás tan calmada debe ser porque nada malo pasó, entiendo. Así que descansa y nos hablas mañana. Adiós.- _

Al colgar, Haruhi entendió que Kaoru le había quitado el teléfono a Hikaru para que dejara de discutir. Mentalmente, se lo agradeció profundamente.

-

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Estás en mi contra o qué?-.

- Ella debe estar más cansada que nosotros, Hikaru. Déjala tranquila un tiempo.-

- Cuando no llegó, me sentí muy asustado, en serio. ¿Qué tal si le dijeron algo malo o si…? Ah, no sé.-

Kaoru le tranquilizó con unos golpecitos en los hombros.

- Estará bien. Si intentan alejarla de nosotros, la traeremos de vuelta. Así de simple.-

- Tienes razón.-

Ambos estaban dispuestos a defender con uña y dientes la estadía de Haruhi en Ouran. No les iban a quitar a su amiga, eso sí que no. Ya Hikaru había pensado en mil y un métodos para asesinar a la princesa Ayanokoji, y estaba seguro de que si alguno de los estudiantes se metía con su amiga no dudaría en ordenar a un buen ejército de ninjas para que les dieran unos buenos golpes. Por inverosímiles que fuesen sus ideas, lo único que le importaba era que Haruhi se quedara.

- Me hubiese gustado ir con ella a la oficina del director. No debimos dejar que fuera sola.-

- Ah sí, me enteré por Kyouya senpai de que Tono dijo que iba al baño en su salón y en realidad fue a la oficina para apoyar a Haruhi.- Dijo Kaoru.-

Hikaru volteó la cabeza lentamente hacia su gemelo y lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Y se puede saber a qué hora pensabas decírmelo?-.

- Cuando te calmaras, por eso lo acabo de hacer.-

- Es decir que Tono sí fue y nosotros como pintados en la pared, me fascina.-

- Tranquilo, hay mil y un maneras de sacarle ventaja a Tono. Yo, en realidad, me alegro de que él haya ido. Admitámoslo, él podía hacer más que nosotros allí. Se trataba de enfrentar a su padre, era algo muy personal.-

- ¿Sabes? A veces creo que tus análisis son algo parecidos a los de Kyouya senpai, cada día te le pareces más.-

Kaoru hizo una mueca de desagrado y reclamó a su hermano.

- ¡Oye! Pues si yo soy igual de listo que Kyouya senpai, entonces tú eres igual de tonto que Tono.- Se burló con ganas.-

- ¡No nos compares!-.

Como siempre, terminaron riendo. Ya estaba claro para ambos. Proteger a Haruhi era algo que estaban dispuestos a hacer.

- A propósito, te sorprenderá saber de quién recibí llamada hace unas pocas horas.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- ¿De quién?-.

Al ver la expresión de su hermano, a Hikaru no le quedaron dudas de quién se trataba.

- ¿Honey senpai y Mori senpai?-.

- En efecto. No tengo idea de cómo se enteraron, pero dijeron que mañana van a ir a la escuela para visitarnos.-

- ¡Eso es grandioso! Haruhi se pondrá contenta.-

- Siempre saben cuando actuar, ¿no lo crees? Cada vez me parece extrañarlos más. No es lo mismo si no están en el club con nosotros.-

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que los gemelos se relajaron y decidieron esperar al día siguiente, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se iban a llevar…

-

Antes de acostarse, Haruhi revisó el uniforme entero y se dio cuenta de que no se acostumbraría fácilmente a él. Prefería mil veces la comodidad del uniforme masculino a la de un vestido que la haría ver exactamente igual a las clientas que la mirarían acusadoramente. Todavía tendría que enfrentarse a ellas todos los días, y aunque dudaba que algún día la perdonaran, estaba dispuesta a tratar.

Había sido más sencillo de lo que había creído el ir a ver al director. Pero luego entendió que ese no iba a ser el problema, en primer lugar, sino que en verdad iba a ser víctima de abusos, como cuando se unió al Host Club, que encontró su maletín en la fuente de la escuela. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a aquello.

- Será mejor apagar ya la luz.- Se dijo a sí misma.-

De repente, algo entró por su ventana y partió el vidrio en mil pedazos que volaron por su habitación. Se le escapó un sonoro grito de susto y advirtió que le habían lanzado una enorme piedra que casi le da a ella en la cabeza. Escuchó, a lo lejos, cómo un auto aceleraba y se marchaba, dejando el daño hecho.

- ¡Haruhi!-. Gritó su padre, entrando en el cuarto.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?-.

Sin reaccionar aún, Haruhi se sentó en su cama, anonadada. Realmente, no se había esperado algo semejante. Ranka San se le acercó y le habló, la abrazó, pero ella no le respondió nada. No quería decirle absolutamente nada a su padre que pudiera preocuparlo.

- ¡Estos malditos delincuentes del vecindario!-. Gritó Ranka San, furioso.- Ya verán cuando me entere quién de esos pobres diablos hizo esto. Mañana mismo iré donde la policía para reportarlo.-

Cuando por fin su padre se retiró, Haruhi pensó en que la denuncia que él pondría jamás encontraría apoyo alguno, porque cuando la gente rica comete delitos, es muy difícil que lo hagan pagar por ellos.

- Lo siento, papá.- Se dijo a sí misma.- Pero no puedo decirte nada.-

Recogió la piedra que antes había sido lanzada con la intención de herirla, y encontró que tenía un papel atado con un cordón a ella. Al desatarlo y abrir la carta, recibió un mensaje escrito con una hermosa caligrafía, que contrastaba enormemente con el horror de su contenido.

_Será mejor que no cantes victoria. Tengo más de una manera para echarte del instituto a patadas. Aunque la familia Suoh te apoye, yo puedo hacer que todos en Ouran te odien. Personalmente me encargaré de eso. Ni tus seis guarda espaldas podrán ayudarte. Y si no quieres que los eche de Ouran a ellos también, mantente callada y obediente, Fujioka Haruhi. A partir de mañana, haré de tu vida un infierno._

No hacía falta tener mucha imaginación para saber quién era la autora de tal escrito. Haruhi arrugó la carta hasta volverla una absurda bola de papel, como cualquier basura, y la tiró en la papelera. No le temía a Ayanokoji, pero sí le había asustado una de las cosas que dijo.

"_¿Realmente ella puede hacer que echen a mis amigos de Ouran también? Dijo los seis… ¿también le causará problemas a Honey senpai y a Mori senpai?" _Pensaba ella.

No. No iba a dejar que la intimidaran. Aguantaría en silencio cualquier cosa, cualquier burla, cualquier busca pleitos que le pasara por enfrente. Pero no permitiría que esto llegara más lejos que ella. Al Host Club y a sus integrantes, iba a luchar para protegerlos también.

Sabía que, cuando amaneciera al día siguiente, tendría que armarse de mucha fuerza y de valor. No le diría nada a sus compañeros, ya bastante tenían ellos mismos con los problemas de ella como para darles más.

- Si ser hombre me ha metido en todo esto, es hora de dejar de pretender ser un hombre.-

Esa noche, antes de dormirse, Haruhi guardó para siempre en el armario su antiguo uniforme de hombre de Ouran, que había sido símbolo de seguridad para ella, para reemplazarlo por el otro. Si de chico habías sido fuerte, ahora tendría que serlo aún más, siendo una mujer.

CONTINUARÁ…

Creo que este capítulo ha sido una transición… son necesarias, créanme. La cosa se va a poner buena, ya tengo planes para ello. Espero que sigan leyendo! Dejen sus reviews para que me animen y verán que pronto actualizo! Adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí Karegome, lista para el capítulo 6 de mi fic. Muchas gracias a los que han leído mis escritos, me hacen muy feliz. Debo añadir que, este episodio en particular, se lo dedico al usuario **Gabe Logan, **pues hoy se cumplirá tu deseo, verás la reacción de Renge, jejeje. Que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 6!!!

-

Esa mañana, Hikaru y Kaoru llegaron un poco más temprano de lo esperado. Lo cierto era que no habían dormido bien, y se despertaron en varias ocasiones en la noche, presos del estrés debido a todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, e incluyendo que Honey senpai los había llamado alarmado, diciéndoles que no podría visitarlos ese día por una importante pauta de su familia y la de Mori senpai. Total que no pudieron dormir nada. Tal era su cansancio que, durante el camino al Instituto, volvió el sueño que no habían podido concebir, y andaban como sonámbulos hacia su aula, guiándose solamente por la inercia de sus pies. Entre bostezos, pasaron al lado de una de las muchas salas de lectura de Ouran, y se detuvieron en la puerta para poder ver si su compañera estaba en su sitio acostumbrado, pero no la vieron.

- ¿Crees que haya venido hoy?-. Preguntó Kaoru.-

- Casi siempre se pone a leer antes de clases, pero no la veo por aquí.- Dijo Hikaru.-

En la silla que siempre usaba Haruhi para sentarse y leer, había otra muchacha que no reconocieron. Aunque estaba de espaldas, los gemelos no necesitaban verle la cara para saber que, obviamente, no podía tratarse de ella. Usaba el uniforme femenino…

La reacción fue cuestión de segundos. Los gemelos se restregaron los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse de que su mente no les estaba jugando una broma pesada, y se despertaron totalmente de su antigua somnolencia. Conocían esa figura tan delicada en donde fuera… Por primera vez en sus vidas, entraron a una biblioteca con el corazón a millón.

- ¿Haruhi?-. Preguntaron a la vez.-

La muchacha se giró al escuchar su nombre y los gemelos casi pegaron un brinco por la impresión. En verdad era ella, estaba vestida de mujer, sin importarle que estaban en la escuela, donde todos la veían. Al verlos, Haruhi levantó la mano con ademán de saludo.

- Ah, buenos días.- Dijo, encontrando extraña la reacción de los gemelos.- Se ven algo nerviosos.-

- Haruhi, ¿te has vuelto loca?-. La acusó Hikaru sin parsimonia.-

- La frase "Añadir más leña al fuego" te es totalmente indiferente, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Kaoru sarcásticamente.- ¿Por qué vistes así?-.

Haruhi se puso de pie y trató de apaciguarlos antes de decir nada. Ella no estaba muy complacida tampoco con usar ese uniforme. Desde esa mañana, en que se lo colocó y se vio al espejo, se dio cuenta de que el cambio era enorme. El uniforme de chico lograba disimular su desarrollo del verano, pero con un vestido la cosa era distinta. Y su padre que, inocentemente, ignoraba toda la situación que ocurría, se sentía feliz de verla tan femenina, y le colocó broches de cabello de colores pasteles que la adornaban con dulzura. Se veía tan adorable que Hikaru y Kaoru sintieron terribles ganas de abrazarla como a un oso de felpa.

- Escuchen, esta era la condición que el director me dio para que no me echasen de la escuela. Aparentemente, si no soy chico, no hay problema. Así que acepté.- Dijo ella directamente.-

- ¡Un momento, eso no me parece!-. Exclamó Hikaru como si fuese una tragedia.-

- No debiste dejarte.- Agregó Kaoru.-

- ¿Por qué? Comparado con lo que yo me esperaba, esto es muy sencillo de sobrellevar. ¿Por qué les molesta?-.

"_¡Pues porque esta era la principal razón por la cual todos nos esforzamos por esconder tu género, niña inocente!"_.

- Nosotros éramos los únicos que sabíamos que eras mujer, y ahora tod**o**s lo saben.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Además, te ves linda con ropa de chica, es muy injusto.- Criticó Kaoru.- El Host Club era el único que tenía derecho a verte así, no los demás.-

- Creo que exageran. Mis gustos no concuerdan con esta ropa, eso lo acepto, pero prefiero esto a que me echen. Y yo no soy muñeca de ustedes para que digan eso.-

- Claro que sí, eres nuestro juguete.-

Mientras ellos hablaban, un grupo de muchachas pasó al lado de Haruhi, y en un sospechoso accidente, una tropezó con ella, tumbándole los libros que cargaba, al tiempo que otra le decía al oído "Falsa".

- Ay, disculpa Fujioka. No vi por donde iba.- Dijo la de la mano sospechosa mientras se alejaba con su grupo.-

Haruhi se quedó petrificada, se tragó sus palabras y recogió sus libros sin quejarse. Los gemelos la vieron exaltados e indignados.

- ¿Cómo puedes dejar que te hagan eso?-. La reprendió Hikaru, dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir a las chicas.- Merecen una lección, voy a…-.

- ¡Hikaru!-. Lo detuvo Haruhi.- Si das otro paso te juro que no te perdonaré tan fácil como la otra vez.-

Hikaru no se movió. Apretó los dientes y dejó que el grupo saliera de la biblioteca. Kaoru miró perplejo a Haruhi, sin comprender porqué reprendía a su hermano y no a las abusivas.

- Por favor, les pido que no se metan en esto más de lo que ya están. Estos son mis problemas, y yo lidiaré con ellos. Ya se lo dije también a Tamaki senpai, se meterán con ustedes si se involucran demasiado. No me importa ser molestada. Por que me tiren los libros al suelo no voy a morir. No quiero tener más líos de los que tengo.- Explicó ella recogiendo las cosas del suelo.- Esto no es nada, en serio.-

- Bueno, si no te incomoda que se metan con tu dignidad, entonces haz lo que quieras.- Dijo Hikaru, más preocupado que ofendido.-

- Solamente levántate ya del piso, ¿si?-. Pidió Kaoru.- Vamos a clase.-

Al salir los tres de la biblioteca, los gemelos se miraron durante una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que se conectaran de tal manera que se habían puesto en modo de guardaespaldas. Tal vez Haruhi no quisiera dejarse ayudar, pero si ella no se enteraba entonces no debía haber problema. Esa misma tarde, por razones desconocidas, aparecería una rana en el bolso de la muchacha que había tirado los libros de Haruhi, provocándole un susto de muerte…

Cuando entraron al salón, se dieron cuenta de que faltaba el escritorio de Haruhi, y toda su clase se había colocado en una posición que la hacía estar alejada del resto. Al verla, los ojos de la gente empezaron a apuñalarla sin piedad, pero no lograron que se convirtiera en presa del miedo. Haruhi simplemente dejó su maletín al cuidado de los gemelos y salió del aula otra vez.

- ¡Allá va, a acusarnos con su amigo el director!-. Gritó un muchacho desde el aula.-

- ¿Con qué lo habrá sobornado si no tiene ni para comer?-. Dijo otra.-

Hikaru y Kaoru mostraron un autocontrol admirable al no entregarse a la violencia. Pero cada persona que hablaba, la almacenaban en su banco de memoria, para asegurarle una buena venganza. Mientras Haruhi se alejaba, Kaoru le preguntó a gritos a dónde iba, a lo que ella respondió:

- Voy a recuperar mi escritorio, ¿a dónde más?-.

-

Su escritorio estaba en la fuente de agua de Ouran, en donde antes también le habían tirado su maletín por primera vez. Para poder sacarlo de allí, tuvo que mojarse toda, y recuperó el asiento, igual de empapado. Ahora tendría que cargarlo todo el camino de regreso al aula 1-C, y ni siquiera creía que pudiera sentarse en la madera mojada.

"_Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil esto". _Pensó ella, resignada.

Cuando levantó el pesado asiento para llevarlo adentro, de la ventana del tercer piso le lanzaron una bolsa entera de algo que después reconoció como tierra húmeda. Ahora estaba toda mojada y sucia, pero al mirar hacia la ventana de donde había caído el saco, no vio a nadie.

- No sabía que los niños ricos se tomaran tantas molestias sólo para jugar bromas.- Se dijo a sí misma.-

Estaba furiosa, pero se lo tragó todo. Si pedía ayuda a sus amigos, estaba segura de que Ayanokoji les iba a causar problemas a ellos, y eso era precisamente lo que no quería. Aguantaría con las burlas, no le importaban los demás, no les iba a dar el gusto de que la vieran quejarse y llorar como una chiquilla. Volvió a cargar el escritorio y se dirigió a las escaleras para volver a su clase.

De repente, vio a un grupo diferente de chicas que se acercó a ella. Esta vez, no se veían dispuestas a tumbarle los libros, sino a otra cosa.

- ¿No te bañas antes de venir a la escuela, Fujioka?-. Se burló una.-

- No vine así a propósito.- Contestó ella.-

Sin ningún aviso previo, las cuatro muchachas la sujetaron y la metieron en el baño más cercano, trancando la puerta con el mismo escritorio. Entre risas, se marcharon, dejando sola a Haruhi, que golpeaba la puerta con rabia, tratando de salir.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Abran ya!-. Gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba.-

No la iba a oír nadie, y aunque la oyeran, nadie iba a abrirle. Nadie en Ouran haría nada por ella ahora. Haruhi se recostó contra la puerta y suspiró. Se puso las manos en la cara y se quitó la tierra que tenía encima como pudo, pero era tarde, se sentía estúpida, indefensa, insignificante, y sola.

-

Al dar la hora del almuerzo, los gemelos se pusieron a buscar a Haruhi sin parar. No se molestaron en comer, ni en quedarse a limpiar el salón, como era reglamentario. Si algo le pasaba a Haruhi se iban a volver locos. Fueron a avisar a Tamaki y a Kyouya, que se les unieron en la búsqueda. A todas estas, pasó el receso y ella seguía sin aparecer. Aún cuando debían volver a clases, los gemelos y Tamaki no querían regresar.

- Si Haruhi no aparece no creo que sea útil buscar sin sentido. Sólo estamos gastando tiempo.- Dijo Kyouya con frialdad.-

- ¡Kyouya! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Y si algo malo le ha pasado a Haruhi? ¿No te importa?-. Le recriminó Tamaki.-

- Los alumnos no son tan tontos como para hacer algo peligroso, sería incomprensible. Haruhi está bien, seguramente. Y no voy a perder clases importantes por tu culpa, Tamaki. Si quieres seguir buscando, hazlo solo.-

Kyouya entró en su propia aula, seguido de una indignada mirada por parte del rubio, sin poder creer que no quisiera ayudarlos a buscar. Los gemelos, por su parte, no se molestaron en perseguir a su senpai.

- ¡Si me entero que fueron las mismas tontas de la biblioteca, va a arder este lugar!-. Gritó Hikaru.- Vamos, Tono. Deje a Kyouya senpai tranquilo. No se puede esperar ayuda de él.-

Tamaki reflejó tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Por qué siempre su amigo se negaba a ayudarlos cuando algo les preocupaba? Según él, como si todo se arreglara por sí solo.

-

- Entonces… ¿en qué baño la encerraron?-.

- En el del primer piso, detrás de las escaleras. Está tan escondido que no la encontrarán hasta mañana.-

- ¿Y eso no es algo cruel?-.

- Se lo tiene bien merecido esa mentirosa.-

- Ayanokoji san nos prometió que nos premiaría bien por encerrarla, fue idea de ella.-

- Yo escuché que ha regalado dinero a todos los estudiantes para que se pongan en contra de Fujioka…-.

Desde su asiento, Kyouya escuchaba los murmullos de su clase. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo buscando sin descanso cuando era tan sencillo enterarse del paradero de Haruhi? Las chicas no sabían cómo hablar en voz baja. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras recortaba un papel de su cuaderno, como si no escuchase nada. De improviso, se levantó y caminó hacia los pupitres de las jóvenes, quienes se sonrojaron al verlo llegar.

- Buenos días, bellas damas. Escuché que hablaban de la princesa Ayanokoji, ¿o me equivoco?-.

- Kyouya kun, nos alegra verte. Desde lo ocurrido ayer todo el mundo quiere saber si realmente ustedes estaban de parte de Fujioka.-

- ¡Cierto! Tú no pudiste haber sabido de algo tan ruin, seguramente ustedes también son víctimas de un engaño.-

- Te alegrará saber que ya los hemos vengado. Confabulamos con los de la clase de esa mentirosa y la encerramos en un baño para que aprenda la lección.-

- Seguramente debe estar llorando ahora mismo.-

Se rieron brevemente frente a él, quien seguía con la tijera en la mano. De pronto, las risas se interrumpieron en seco cuando Kyouya agarró a una de ellas por los cabellos y sostuvo la tijera amenazante a dejarla calva. Las chicas lo miraron aterradas y la que estaba agarrada empezó a gritar de dolor por la fuerza empleada por él.

- ¡Ootori kun! ¿Qué hace?-. Lo llamó el maestro.-

Kyouya dirigió una mirada digna del rey demonio de sangre fría, dejando a la clase entera en silencio, expectantes ante su mano y la tijera que sostenía, preguntándose si se atrevería o no a lastimar a la chica.

- Permítanme decirles, queridas damas, que un anfitrión no se dejaría provocar por unas novatas tan infantiles como ustedes. Desde el primer momento los otros miembros y yo hemos sabido la identidad de Fujioka Haruhi, y si nuestras clientas no saben retribuir los buenos servicios que ella les ha brindado, no tenemos otra opción que prohibirles volver a visitar la tercera sala de música. Ahora…-. Jaló más fuerte los cabellos.-…mi mano sufre un ligero temblor, y no quisiera cortarte tan hermoso cabello, señorita. ¿En qué baño dicen que la encerraron…?-.

-

"_Ya debe de estar oscureciendo". _Pensó Haruhi al ver su reloj, que marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde. Era muy difícil que la encontraran allí. Era un baño alejado, y Ouran era demasiado grande. Ya podía imaginarse a su senpai y a los gemelos buscándola. Otra vez les estaba causando problemas.

Le estaban empezando a arder los rasguños que se había hecho por defenderse del agarre de aquel grupo de chicas. Cuando llegase a casa, tendría que echarse alcohol para que no se infectasen. Con un poco de disimulo, sus amigos no lo notarían…

- ¡Haruhi!-.

A lo lejos, escuchó a alguien nombrándola. Entonces percibió cómo alguien quitaba el escritorio de la puerta y la abría, dejándola ver luz desde hacía más de seis horas.

- Kyouya senpai…-. Susurró incrédula.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-.

- Con un buen método de investigación.- Le extendió la mano.- Te llevaré hasta tu casa, vamos, Haruhi.-

Contra todo lo que había creído, Haruhi veía a su senpai como a un salvador en ese momento. No sintió ningún tipo de interés en esa ayuda. Cuando Kyouya la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse para salir, sonrió sinceramente y olvidó su soledad de hasta hacía poco tiempo.

Lo vio coger su móvil y llamar a Tamaki para informarle que la había encontrado. Casi enseguida, llegaron los tres miembros que faltaban y le preguntaron cómo la habían encerrado, a lo que Kyouya los detuvo.

- Si ella no quiere que nos involucremos, lo mejor es respetar sus deseos. Hikaru, Kaoru, nada de crímenes, por favor.- Les advirtió a los gemelos.-

- Pero, Kyouya, si lo que dices es verdad y amenazaste a una estudiante con unas tijeras, eso significa que estás en un enorme problema.- Dijo Tamaki.-

Kyouya sonrió y se ajustó los lentes.

- Así es. Fui citado a la oficina de tu padre. Me han dado tres semanas de castigo después de clases.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan malo ha sido, Kyouya senpai?-. 

- Admito que he sido un poco descontrolado.- Dijo con humor.- Ya sabrás retribuirlo, Haruhi.-

Aunque sonara como un favor, Haruhi sabía que Kyouya también había estado preocupado. Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, era que de verdad habría cortado el cabello de aquella insoportable muchacha y que le ardía la sangre cada vez que escuchaba los comentarios de la gente en los pasillos.

Pasado el susto, los anfitriones anunciaron a Haruhi que la acompañarían a su casa a partir de ese día, cada tarde, para asegurarse que no la acosaran los bravucones.

- Kyouya…-. Lo llamó Tamaki, una vez hubieron dejado a Haruhi.-

- Dime.-

- Gracias.- Inclinando la cabeza.- Perdón por enojarme contigo, estaba asustado. Pensé que ella estaba en peligro.-

- No hay motivo para que te disculpes.- Lo miró.- Yo también estaba preocupado y por eso te hablé así.-

Por primera vez en su vida, Tamaki escuchó a su amigo hablar así. Él nunca se preocupaba por nadie.

- A partir de ahora, tendremos que estar doblemente pendientes de ella. Va a ser muy duro. Yo me aseguraré de que no le pase nada cuando salga de clases, pero el resto te lo dejo a ti y a Hikaru y Kaoru.- Dijo sobándose la cabeza.- Esto me provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza.-

-

Como si fuera por cosas del destino, Ayanokoji cumplió su promesa. Esa tarde, cuando Kyouya Ootori llegaba a su casa, justo antes de que pasara por el portón de su mansión, luego de bajarse de la limosina, un vehículo desconocido llegó y un sujeto corpulento bajó de él, con un barrote de hierro en sus manos, el cual usó hábilmente para romperle un brazo, sin que la guardia de los Ootori pudiera evitarlo. Claro está, el sujeto se largó antes de que se le atrapara, y no había pruebas suficientes como para inculpar a nadie…

-

- No puede ser…-. Exclamó Haruhi al ver a su senpai con un yeso en su brazo derecho.- Kyouya senpai…-.

- Un enorme descuido. Debí suponer que harían algo así por mi actuación de ayer.-

El día miércoles, en la entrada de Ouran, los miembros del club se reunieron en torno al Ootori, atónitos ante su herida. Y Haruhi supo entonces que Ayanokoji no bromeaba cuando decía que también se metería con ellos.

- No debiste haberme ayudado, Kyouya senpai.- Dijo ella.-

- Lo hecho, hecho está.-

Ella apretó los puños y miró al suelo, sin tener agallas para mirarlo a los ojos. Era su culpa, y no podía decirles que la tenían amenazada porque los preocuparía más.

- ¡Tranquilo, Kyouya senpai! Encontraremos al culpable de esto y lo haremos pagar.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- Sí, esto está llegando demasiado lejos. Es incluso estúpido. Todo esto porque una princesa caprichosa le tiene rabia a Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- ¡Es por eso que nunca se debe tentar a la furia de una mujer!-. Suspiró Tamaki poéticamente.-

Haruhi soltó, involuntariamente, una lágrima de rabia, de impotencia, de culpa, de todo lo que la agobiaba. ¿Era tan grave lo que había hecho? ¿Desde cuándo vestirse de chico era un delito tan grande como para llegar a eso?

Al verla llorar, los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decirle. No los quería involucrados, pero no entendía cuánto lo estaban.

- Perdóneme, Kyouya senpai, lo lamento mucho.-

Kyouya la miró como si fuera una niña de cinco años y reviró los ojos.

- Cuando no hay voluntad, no la hay…-. Se dijo a sí mismo.- Ya te dije que no importa. Sanará en un mes, rápidamente.-

- Pero…-.

- ¡Haruhi! Será mejor ir a clases ya. ¡Nos vemos, Tono, senpai!-. 

La arrastraron lejos de allí, para que dejara de disculparse. Kyouya miró su brazo y se arrepintió de haberle dicho a los gemelos que no hicieran nada de crímenes.

-

- Esperen, antes tengo que pasar dejando un libro en la sala de lectura.- Los detuvo Haruhi.- Ayer me lo llevé sin darme cuenta.-

- De acuerdo, pero date prisa.-

- Nos veremos en el salón.-

Nuevamente, quedó sola. Y fue como si los tiburones olfatearan la sangre, dirigiéndose hasta su presa del día.

- ¡Oye, Fujioka!-.

Se giró sólo un segundo, fue cuestión de un momento, en el que la colocaron contra la pared.

- ¿Todavía tienes el tupé de seguirte juntando con el Host Club?-.

"_Cada día aparecen nuevos abusivos. Estas son nuevas". _

- No es asunto suyo, senpai.- Dijo ella, suponiendo que era una chica de grado superior.-

- ¡No tienes ninguna moral!-.

Haruhi cerró los ojos al sentir que se aproximaba un puño a su cara. No iba a darle el gusto de oírla gritar. Y fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito, pero no era el suyo…

- ¡Detente ahora mismo, malvada!-.

La abusiva quedó tirada en el piso, y Renge estaba de pie, victoriosa, con un libro muy grueso entre sus manos y con los ojos brillantes de ira.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí y no te metas con Haruhi Kun!-.

- ¡Espera, Houshakuji san! ¡Ella es quien se lo merece!-.

- ¡He dicho que te largues!-.

La chica salió corriendo como un rayo y Haruhi miró a Renge sin poder creerlo. En las clases no le había dirigido la palabra, por lo que había creído que también estaba enojada con ella. ¿Acaso era posible que se hubiera equivocado?

- ¿Estás bien, Haruhi Kun?-. Preguntó Renge.- ¿No te ha hecho nada, verdad?-.

- Renge chan, ¿por qué has…?-.

De repente, se sintió envuelta entre los brazos protectores de Renge. La abrazó fuertemente y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que lloraba desconsoladamente. No supo cómo reaccionar, así que sólo decidió recibir y corresponder al gesto.

- Renge chan, gracias.-

- ¡Haruhi Kun! Debiste haberme dicho que eras una chica desde el principio. ¡Esto es tan bello!-.

- ¿Bello?-.

Renge se separó de ella y la vio con ojos de cachorro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Es hermoso! Es un clásico caso de _Gender Bender_ (cambio de género) de la protagonista, y se queda en un maravilloso paraíso _Harem_ de apuestos _bishonens_ (variedad de chicos guapos). ¡Me fascina! Eres tan afortunada, e incluso eres molestada como todas las protagonistas de los _Shojo manga _(historias románticas), porque las otras chicas están celosas. ¡Es tan _Moe_! (Adorable).-

Haruhi observó a Renge con sudor en su nuca. Definitivamente, la administradora del Host Club estaba loca de remate. Pero le debía un enorme favor.

- En fin, Renge chan. Gracias por ayudarme. Pensé que estabas enojada también.-

- Al principio, lo estuve.- Admitió Renge, algo avergonzada.- Creí que era horrible que hubieras mentido. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que la persona que he admirado me trató muy bien porque no era un "amor", sino que era mi amiga. Fue un cambio radical, pero entiendo porqué los anfitriones querían mantenerlo en secreto. Habrían ahorrado muchos encuentros desafortunados como este.-

- Es decir que… ¿no te molesta?-.

Renge sólo atinó a sonreír.

- No. Más bien, me gusta más así. Ahora no me siento como en un amor no correspondido.- La volvió a abrazar.- Porque es, en realidad, una amistad correspondida, ¿verdad?-.

- Sí, lo es. Somos amigas, Renge chan.-

- Entonces dejarás que los muchachos y yo te ayudemos, ¿verdad? No puedes pasar por esto sola. Dime que dejarás que te apoyemos.-

Luego de un silencio largo, Haruhi por fin le respondió.

- Está bien. Los dejo hacerlo.-

Haruhi sintió que había valido la pena aguantar un día entero encerrada. No lo había perdido todo en Ouran. Aún tenía razones para aguantar. Iba a proteger a sus amigos, y eso ahora también incluía a Renge.

-

Cuando entraron al salón, vieron que los escritorios estaban allí, pero tanto el de Haruhi como el de los gemelos, estaban garabateados completamente con insultos. Tenían escrito con sprite: "Vendidos", "Mentirosos", "Lárguense de aquí", y cosas así.

La nueva rutina era así, y todas las fervientes miradas sobre ella empezaban a hacerse comunes, perdiendo su encanto. Ya no se daría mala vida por eso.

Hikaru y Kaoru se le acercaron y le pidieron permiso con la mirada para defenderla.

- Tal vez no quieras que nos involucremos, pero es tarde, Haruhi.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Estamos juntos en esto, y hay que cuidarnos mutuamente.- Dijo Kaoru.-

- ¿Qué dices?-.

- Digo que está bien. Creo que es mejor defendernos si eso nos salva de que nos fracturen un brazo.- Respondió ella.-

Al darles paso para que siguieran, los gemelos sonrieron diabólicamente y Renge se les unió. Entonces, los tres se subieron a sus respectivos escritorios y gritaron al resto de la clase.

- ¡Escuchen bien, no perdonaremos a cualquiera que se vuelva a meter con Fujioka Haruhi Kun! ¡Ella no está sola, no lo olviden!-.

- Y les tenemos noticias, imbéciles. ¡Podemos pagar por nuevos escritorios sin importar cuántos nos rayen!-. Sacaron la lengua osadamente.-

- No olviden que nuestra familia puede acabar con sus vidas si deciden seguir con sus pequeñas bromitas.- Amenazó Hikaru.-

- Se estarían metiendo no sólo con los Hitachiin, sino también con las potencias de las familias Ootori, Suoh y Houshankuji.- Continuó Kaoru.-

Para finalizar, los tres gritaron a la vez:

- ¡Para que dejen de fastidiar, idiotas!-.

El aula entera se congeló. El argumento era cierto. Si cualquiera se atrevía a ofender a esas familias tan poderosas, nada bueno iba a salir de ello. Haruhi también se quedó petrificada, creyendo que habían ido algo lejos. Ahora quedaba ella como la que los amenazaba a todos. Pero, al menos, no le harían tantas bromas si hablaban claro. Por más mala fama que Ayanokoji intentara darle, Haruhi Fujioka tenía varios aliados que no pensaban dejarla librar esa batalla sola.

- A partir de mañana se reintegrarán de nuevo las actividades en el Host Club. A las clientas que deseen volver, no se les recriminará en lo absoluto. Si algunas no quieren volver, se les entenderá, pero siempre estaremos dispuestos a llevar felicidad a las damas, o al menos a las que tienen la suficiente decencia de no entregarse a juegos tan bajos.- Anunció Renge.-

Justo antes de que el profesor entrara y los viera, los gemelos y Renge le preguntaron a Haruhi:

- Haruhi, ¿nos dejarás apoyarte?-.

A lo que ella respondió, sin ningún dejo de titubeo en la voz:

- Sí, lo haré.-

En equipo, las penas eran menores. Haruhi lo acababa de descubrir porque ahora sentía una enorme carga menos en la espalda y en su alma. Por más pesada que fuese su cruz, podía con ella si el Host club la ayudaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

Para la próxima, la aparición de Honey senpai y Mori senpai!!! REVIEWS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Aquí Karegome reportándose luego de un tiempo… Tuve ligeros problemas personales que, afortunadamente, ya están superados!!! Espero que todavía quieran leer mi historia y gracias a los que la han apoyado tanto a ella como a mí ¡Que la disfruten!

Capítulo 7!!!

-

El resto de la mañana, los cuatro rechazados de la clase 2-A se pusieron en forma de una barrera protectora. Se habían decidido a que no iban a permitir que los juegos infantiles del instituto les afectaran. No era de un mal como para morirse, todo seguiría igual, o al menos eso era lo que intentarían. Las miradas eran como puñales en la espalda de Haruhi, y no había manera de disimularlo. Cuando el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, fueron los últimos en abandonar el salón, quedando por fin un espacio para poder respirar un aire más fresco y menos hostil que el anterior. Renge se excusó con ellos y fue a conseguir su comida. Haruhi se extrañó se que los gemelos no hicieran lo mismo.

- ¿Ustedes no van a comer?-. Les preguntó dubitativa.-

- La verdad es que no tenemos mucho apetito.- Dijo Kaoru en pose relajada.-

- Además, si vamos ahora a la cafetería nos mirarán otra vez de esa forma tan desesperante. Prefiero quedarme.- Razonó Hikaru.-

- Bueno, yo traje mi almuerzo, igual que siempre. Si quieren, puedo compartirlo con ustedes.-

Ambos se extrañaron al oír aquel ofrecimiento. Haruhi nunca les regalaba nada, en especial si era de valor monetario para ella. Siempre era muy comedida a la hora de pagar por la comida.

- No es necesario, Haruhi, en serio. Estamos bien así.- La despreocupó Kaoru.- Creo que podemos aguantar hasta la salida.-

- Pero son demasiadas horas sin probar bocado. Les puede dar un desmayo o algo así.-

- ¿Acaso crees que estamos desnutridos o anémicos? No estamos tan mal de salud.- Bromeó Hikaru.- Ahora come.-

No muy convencida, Haruhi empezó con su caja de almuerzo acostumbrada. De cuando en cuando les volvía a preguntar si querían, a lo que recibía respuestas negativas. Por su parte, mientras ella comía en silencio, la mente de los gemelos empezó a divagar por la situación. Ya habían marcado los puntos sobre las íes en el asunto, y lo cierto era que no se arrepentían, pero les preocupaba que las bromitas de los seguidores de Ayanokoji se volviesen más serias. Y cuando volvieran con las actividades en el club, no sabían aún si todas las clientas los verían de la misma manera. No querían que el Host Club quebrara o que se viera obligado a disolverse por el rechazo colectivo, pero no veían solución. ¿Qué puesto podían darle a Haruhi ahora? Un anfitrión es, normalmente, del sexo opuesto. Era problemático. Pero lo que más les molestaba era que Haruhi no se veía alterada por eso, más bien, no lo había siquiera mencionado.

- Haruhi, ¿te molesta si te hacemos una pregunta personal?-.

- Depende de lo que sea. No me gusta que se metan en cosas mías privadas y ya lo saben.-

- Tú dícelo, Kaoru.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?-.

- Porque no quiero arriesgarme a que se enoje de nuevo. Siempre soy yo el que termina perjudicado, nunca te he visto arriesgarte tú.-

- Ah claro, me dejas el trabajo sucio a mí.- Respiró hondo.- Haruhi, ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante como anfitrión? O mejor dicho… ¿anfitriona?-.

- Pues, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura. Supongo que habrá que implantar otro tipo de sistema que me permita recibir clientes.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Hikaru, temeroso de la respuesta.-

- Supongo que tendré que ser de otro tipo, en vez de "Natural", tal vez sea del tipo "Mejor amiga" o algo por el estilo, que me permita interactuar con mis clientas. Cualquier cosa.- Respondió ella, como si lo hubiese pensado por mucho tiempo.-

No era precisamente lo que habían esperado oír. Pero no les incomodaba la opción. Lo que ellos temían era que Haruhi estuviera dispuesta a recibir hombres, pero parecía que esa idea ni siquiera había cruzado por su simple y dulce mente. Casi no lo hacían, pero agradecieron que su amiga fuera tan inocente.

- Tienes toda la razón, habrá que hacer otro sistema. Hay que hablarlo con Tono.- Se animó Kaoru.- Me alegra que no hayas pensado ser anfitriona femenina.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a atender a chicos?-.

- Sí, pero no nos agrada mucho la idea.- Expresó Hikaru con el ceño fruncido.- Sería un cambio demasiado brusco.-

- Oh… pues no es tan mala idea. No lo había pensado.- Dijo ella, imaginándoselo.- Gracias por recomendármelo.-

- ¿Cómo? Espera, eso es precisamente lo que no queremos.- 

- ¿Y por qué no? Sería mejor aprovecharnos de que ahora todos me conocen como mujer en Ouran. ¿No creen?-.

- No, claro que no. ¡Haruhi, pasarías a ser una especie de artefacto del sexo opuesto!-. Empezó Hikaru.-

- ¡Empezarían a buscarte todo el tiempo y no te dejarían en paz!-. Siguió Kaoru.-

- ¡Tendrían enamoramientos platónicos contigo y te acosarían sin cesar!-. 

- Entonces no es muy diferente de lo que las chicas hacen con ustedes.- Concluyó ella, teniendo toda la razón.-

- ¡Es diferente!-. 

- ¿En qué?-.

- Las muchachas te tomarían rabia o… no sé, si los padres se enteran, habría escándalos y creerían que comprometes tu dignidad o cosas así.- Explicó Kaoru, sinceramente preocupado.-

- Oigan, ustedes seis siempre habían atendido a las chicas antes de que yo llegara y no había habido problemas por eso, y si bien pudieron haberlos acusado de pervertidos o acosadores, en especial a Tamaki senpai.- Haruhi rememoró las formas en que Tamaki daba la bienvenida a las clientas, y cualquiera que no supiera lo que era un anfitrión, podría tildarlo de acosador.- No comprendo porqué debe haber problemas conmigo.-

- Haruhi, es diferente porque eres mujer.- Razonó Hikaru.-

Al ver que ella empezaba a fruncir el ceño, Hikaru decidió explicarse.

- ¡Y no lo digo por maldad! Es que… ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar machista?-. Lo pensó por un momento y luego ordenó sus ideas.- Mira, desde siempre se ha visto que los hombres anfitriones pueden tener bastantes clientas y nadie les dice nada, porque es su "trabajo". Por eso es que nuestro club se conformó por hombres, en primer lugar. Pero, pones a una mujer a hacer eso, y la gente lo ve como algo desagradable, por el simple hecho de que pareciera que sale con todos a los que atiende.-

- Eso no tiene ni base ni fundamento.- Se indignó ella.- ¿Cómo puedes llegar a esa conclusión?-.

- Porque es la verdad. La sociedad lo ve así desde hace años. Una chica sin novio o con novio puede, de igual forma, pedir un anfitrión, porque es sin compromiso y no hay riesgo de nada. En cambio, un chico con novia que pida a una anfitriona puede parecer un engaño, y puede causar muchos problemas no sólo en la pareja involucrada, sino que la anfitriona pierde su buena reputación. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-.

- No me parece correcto.-

- Haruhi, esta vez, debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con Hikaru. No queremos que la visión que tiene la gente de ti empeore aún más, y es muy arriesgado ponerte a atender chicos; teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de ellos son futuros líderes de grandes empresas y por lo tanto ya casi todos están comprometidos, eso te causaría problemas con las familias, pues creerían que quieres arruinar esos acuerdos.-

- Kaoru, eso es ridículo. Es un club de anfitriones, no un club de coqueteo. Simplemente distraemos a las personas que están aburridas y les damos algo con qué entretenerse, ¿no?-.

_¿Y cómo crees que va a entretenerse un hombre aburrido con una mujer bonita__? _ Pensaron a la vez.

- No queremos que lo tomes así, pero todavía nos desagrada…-. Dijo Kaoru, casi rogando.- No actúes precipitadamente y aceptes sin tener en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho, ¿si?-.

- Lo decimos no porque queramos frenarte, sino porque nos importas.-

- Además, ¿para qué quieres otros chicos? Con nosotros debería bastarte.-

- Sí que tienen exceso de confianza.- Suspiró ella.- Les prometo pensarlo, pero también quisiera saber… si les hago caso, como ustedes dicen, y no soy anfitriona femenina, ¿qué haré en el club, entonces? No puedo pasearme por allí todos los días sin hacer nada.-

- Simplemente estar allí.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Es todo lo que necesitamos. No queremos que nos dejes.- Continuó Kaoru.-

- Eso sonó muy cursi.- Se burló ella, sin piedad.-

- ¡Oye! Fue muy vergonzoso decirlo, no te burles.- 

No hallaban qué proponer, porque sabían que ella tenía razón. Si Haruhi seguía siendo miembro, tenía que hacer algo en el club, pero si no le llegaban clientas, la obligarían a renunciar. Algo se les tenía que ocurrir. Después de todos los incidentes que le habían ocurrido con las abusivas, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dejarla sola en la escuela. La vigilaban como halcones, sin descanso, cuidando que nada malo le ocurriera. No sabían por cuánto tiempo más podían estar así, y no podían descuidarse ni un solo minuto. Desde que el secreto se había revelado, sus días en el instituto se habían vuelto una caja de Pandora, siempre llena de sorpresas desagradables, y parecían no tener fin. Pero, algún día Ayanokoji se tenía que cansar. O al menos eso esperaban.

- Aquí tienen.- Dijo Haruhi, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.-

Les había dejado la mitad de su almuerzo, porque estaba segura de que aunque dijeran lo contrario, los gemelos debían de tener algo de hambre. Pero no iban a la cafetería por temor a dejarla sola. Haruhi se sentía mal por hacerlos privarse de tantas cosas, ahora que sus compañeros querían cuidarla, así que tenía que al menos servirles de algo. Los gemelos vieron la caja con los ojos brillantes, y no era por la comida, sino por el gesto.

- Te dijimos que no importaba.- Dijo Kaoru.- No tenías que…-.

- Hagan silencio y coman, me llené rápido hoy, y no quiero verlos quejándose después de clases porque les duela el estómago.- Replicó ella, sin darles lugar a quejas.-

- Gracias, Haruhi.- 

Por más tormentosos que fuesen los días, todavía les quedaban esos pequeños momentos agradables que los hacían sentirse mejor.

-

Al terminarse las clases, decidieron pasar un momento por la tercera sala de música para ver si allí estaban los senpais. Se suponía que a partir de mañana empezarían a recibir clientas de nuevo, así que necesitaban informarse por si de casualidad había planes de último momento. Cuando los gemelos abrieron la puerta, uno de cada lado y con Haruhi en el medio, no pudieron captar la rapidez con la que ocurrió todo. De un segundo al otro, un cuerpo pasó entre los gemelos como una gacela y derribó a Haruhi, quien cayó al suelo, atónita y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sólo fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que unos cabellos claros y unos enormes ojos de niño la observaban dulcemente, y notó que los conocía muy bien.

- ¡Haru chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Estás muy bonita.- Exclamó el heredero de la familia Haninozuka en cuanto la vio.- ¿Me recuerdas?-.

- Honey senpai.- Lo llamó ella, sorprendida y estupefacta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

- De visita.- Respondió él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- Takashi también vino a verlos.-

Detrás del pequeño hombrecito, la alta figura de Mori senpai la hizo sorprenderse aún más. No usaban el uniforme, vestían con trajes muy formales y corbata, algo que ella no entendió muy bien, pero no le importaba, eran ellos, y se veían iguales a la última vez que se encontraron, en su último día como estudiantes de Ouran. Haruhi contempló feliz que no habían cambiado en nada, todo era como ella lo recordaba. Inconscientemente, le dio un fuerte abrazo a Honey senpai, como para creer que de verdad estaba allí.

- Haru chan… qué raro, normalmente tú no haces estas cosas, ¡pero no me desagrada!-. Dijo el senpai, que no cabía en su alegría de ver a sus amigos.-

- Vinieron a vernos…-.

- Nunca estamos lo suficientemente ocupados como para no pasar a visitar, ¿verdad, Takashi?-.

- Sí.- Afirmó, igual que siempre, el silencioso de Mori.-

Haruhi soltó a Honey y luego se dirigió hacia Mori para hacerle lo mismo, a lo cual éste le acarició paternalmente los cabellos, como él lo hacía siempre que quería animarla. Haruhi olvidó por completo los insultos, los golpes, las bromas y las crueles palabras que sus compañeros de instituto habían tenido con ella; no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la visita de sus senpais. La calidez de sus expresiones y la sinceridad de sus gestos le llenaban el alma como agua en el desierto. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado, y ahora los tenía frente a frente. Sus más confiables hermanos del corazón habían ido a alegrarles el día.

- Lamento interrumpir esta hermosa escena de telenovela, pero nosotros también estamos aquí.- Interrumpió Hikaru.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a quedarse allí abrazados?-.

- ¡Hika chan! ¡Kao chan! ¡No se preocupen, también hay abrazos para ustedes!-.

Honey se les lanzó encima también, aunque sin tumbarlos al suelo como a Haruhi. Sin embargo, se guindó de ambos como si fueran un columpio, y sus pequeñas piernas quedaron flotando en el aire, mientras los gemelos se divertían con el gesto. Desde adentro de la sala, Tamaki y Kyouya observaban el reencuentro, complacidos.

- Honey senpai y Mori senpai fueron hasta su ex –salón a ver cómo estaban las cosas, y se encontraron con nosotros.- Explicó Kyouya.-

- ¡Oh! Fue un encuentro encantador. ¡No hay nada como un grupo de amigos inseparables que ven sus caminos entrecruzados nuevamente por el destino!-. Suspiró Tamaki con drama.-

- Veo que Tama chan sigue igual que el año pasado.- Observó Honey, contento.- De hecho, ninguno de ustedes ha cambiado en nada.-

Al escuchar tal sentencia, los cinco anfitriones que seguían siendo estudiantes se extrañaron.

- Honey senpai, ¿no ves a Haruhi algo cambiada? Comparada con la última vez…-. Empezó Kaoru.- ¿No notas nada?-.

- ¿Eh?-.

El adorable muchachito se separó de su columpio temporal y recorrió a Haruhi con la mirada un par de veces, parpadeó con sus enormes ojos un par de veces y llegó a una decisión incompatible.

- No. Haru chan sigue igual.-

Haruhi sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

- Claro, se ve más bonita ahora con ropa de chica, eso no lo discuto.- Se anticipó Honey.- Pero si nos referimos a la manera de reaccionar o a las expresiones, Haru chan sigue siendo la misma de siempre. Realmente, a pesar de su apariencia ahora, la reconocería en cualquier parte.- Concluyó sabiamente.- ¿Verdad, Takashi?-.

- Sigue exactamente igual.-

El tono empleado por Mori senpai no dio pie a ninguna discusión. Obviamente, para ellos dos, no había cambio aparente con Haruhi, porque ellos no se referían a su apariencia, sino a la chica que ellos conocieron. La veían igual que siempre. Haruhi sintió una inmensa felicidad por dentro.

- Gracias, Honey senpai. Me contentan mucho esas palabras.-

- No hay de qué, Haru chan. Sólo digo lo que opino.- De repente, pareció recordar algo.- ¡Ah sí! ¡Les traje muchos pasteles para que hagamos una merienda todos juntos!-.

Al fijarse en la mesa del club, notaron que estaba repleta de postres y todos los dulces que se pudieran imaginar. Había tantos que no podrían terminárselos el mismo día ni aunque llevaran tres días sin comer. Aunque ninguno en el club fuera tan fanático de las cosas dulces, sabían valorar el gesto de su senpai. Para él, regalar dulces y postres era la máxima muestra de cariño existente sobre el planeta; y tratándose de sus amigos, no iba a dejarlos sin su parte.

- ¡Adelante! ¡Sentémonos a comer!-. Exclamó Tamaki en su postura de Rey.- Hay muchas cosas que debemos contarnos.

Como en el año anterior, volvieron a ocuparse los siete asientos de la mesa, en donde siempre discutieron sobre sus planes a futuro, los ingresos del club, las actividades que realizarían. Sin esfuerzo alguno, consiguieron volver a ser los mismos que en esas ocasiones. Haciendo de sus recuerdos una realidad. Mientras se servían de los dulces y platicaban un poco, pudieron sentir cómo la atmósfera volvía a ser la misma, y todos pidieron para sus adentros que aquel encuentro nunca se acabara.

- Honey senpai, ¿qué pasó con tu Usa chan? (Conejito)-. Preguntó Haruhi, curiosa.-

De repente, los ojos de Honey se humedecieron ligeramente y miró a Takashi, como recriminándole infantilmente la ausencia de su preciado compañero felpudo.

- Takashi dijo que un universitario no tiene porqué andar por la universidad con un muñeco de felpa en los brazos. Me lo ha quitado.- Dijo entre lagrimillas imperceptibles.-

- Vaya, ¿cómo conseguiste convencerlo, Mori senpai?-. Quiso saber Hikaru.-

- Fue fácil. Lo escondí en un armario donde está una caja fuerte de hierro reforzado y oculté la llave para que Mitsukuni no la encuentre.- Explicó Mori con parsimonia.-

Los cinco muchachos se quedaron de piedra ante la respuesta.

- Así habrán sido sus intentos de recuperar a su conejo…-. Dijo Tamaki.-

- …que tuvo que esconderlo en un armario de hierro reforzado.- Continuó Haruhi.-

- ¡Pero todavía puedo tener a Usa chan en casa! El pacto sólo incluye la universidad.- Les recordó Honey, con su renovada sonrisa en el rostro.-

Honey se detuvo por un momento en el brazo de Kyouya.

- Kyou chan, quería preguntarte, ¿cómo te rompiste el brazo?-.

El humor descendió considerablemente luego de aquella pregunta. Kyouya respondió sin entusiasmo.

- Un accidente con unos desconocidos en la calle. Nada de gran importancia. Pronto sanará.-

- ¿Bravucones?-. Preguntó Mori con sospecha.-

Tamaki bajó el rostro, algo decaído.

- Desde que la academia sabe lo de Haruhi… hemos tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes…-.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eso está muy mal! Los molestan sólo porque Haru chan se ve linda así vestida, no me parece justo.- Reclamó Honey.-

- No es porque se vea linda, senpai.-

- Es que no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más podré ser un anfitrión.- Dijo Haruhi, algo deprimida.-

Honey abrió la boca, sin poder creerlo. Aparentemente, para él, sus compañeros se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua. Era un problema sumamente sencillo, que tenía una obvia solución:

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te haces una anfitriona femenina para chicos?-. Preguntó ingenuamente.- Sería lo mejor, ¿no creen?-.

Los gemelos lo miraron, incrédulos, y Tamaki tragó saliva sonoramente. Kyouya arqueó una ceja, sin esperarse aquel comentario.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tú no le ves problema a eso, Honey senpai?-. Preguntó el Host de lentes.-

- Desde luego que no. Creo que Haru chan haría un excelente trabajo. Además, incrementaría las ganacias, y eso es bueno para todos y para Kyou chan, ¿verdad?-.

- ¡Pero los chicos la perseguirían!-. 

- Bueno, nadie dijo que iba a ser sencillo. Pero habrá que hacer igual que siempre, ayudarnos entre todos y hacer que el club salga adelante.- Se excusó Honey.- Si yo viniera de visitas en otras ocasiones, me encantaría que Haru chan me recibiera como anfitriona. ¡Comería Muchos pasteles con ella! Sería muy divertido.-

Haruhi rió ligeramente y sonrió. Era el primer comentario que apoyaba la idea y se sentía muy bien oírlo.

- Gracias, Honey senpai. ¿Lo ven? Él sí me apoya.-

- ¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Mori senpai! ¿Tú también crees que es buena idea?-. Preguntó, desesperado, Tamaki.-

- Si la cuidan correctamente, no debería haber problemas.- Respondió Mori.-

Hubo un silencio corto, pero potente. En sus pensamientos, todos estaban reconsiderando la idea. Francamente, a ninguno le agradaba, pero si con eso lograban que Haruhi se quedara, podrían intentarlo. Y lo que era todavía más increíble, era que los senpais estaban de acuerdo y no veían inconvenientes.

- Si algo malo llega a pasar y no lo pueden controlar ustedes solos, nos llaman y vendremos enseguida.- Dijo Honey con una encantadora sonrisa.-

- No estoy seguro…-. Dijo Hikaru.-

- Es muy arriesgado…-. Continuó Kaoru.-

Honey rió alegremente.

- ¡Tranquilos! Haru chan no nos cambiaría por ningún otro chico, ¿verdad, Haru chan?-.

Haruhi volvió a sonreír. ¿Por qué Honey senpai le brindaba tanta paz con sólo estar allí? Tal vez porque esas eran las conversaciones incoherentes que tanto extrañaba. Le hacía falta ver a los gemelos sincronizados en otra cosa que no fuese defenderla, ver a Kyouya senpai aceptando ideas nuevas, a Tamaki senpai gritando como loco y a sus dos senpais con su calma acostumbrada, guiando a los más jóvenes en sus pasos.

- No, no los cambiaría por nada.-

- ¿Lo ven? No hay problema.-

- Sólo un inconveniente.- Dijo Kyouya.- Haruhi, ¿de casualidad sabes cómo atender a un hombre?-.

- Bueno… he vivido con mi padre por dieciséis años, creo que sé lidiar con situaciones así.-

- No me refiero a eso, sino que debes saber que un host masculino no tiene las mismas funciones que uno femenino.-

- Me temo que no comprendo muy bien.-

- Lo que Kyouya senpai quiere decir es que los chicos exigimos cosas diferentes a las clientas.- Dijo Hikaru.- No puedes tratarlos igual, sería insensato.-

- Es verdad. Por lo general, las chicas quieren que el Host se interese en ellas, les saque conversaciones referentes a los temas que a ellas les interesan, y se muestre caballeroso y entretenido, pero si inviertes los géneros…-. Razonó Kaoru.-

- Los chicos preferimos tener a alguien con quien hablar de cualquier cosa, y no queremos sentir que debemos ser educados para agradar, sólo buscamos las menores complicaciones posibles.- Dijo Hikaru.-

- Es decir, sólo alguien interesante para charlar y pasar el rato.- Sentenció Kyouya.- Claro está, sin caer en el aburrimiento, llega un momento en el que las palabras se vuelven cansonas.-

- ¿Entonces qué seguiría luego de la charla?-. Preguntó Haruhi.-

- Si es el caso de un Host masculino, seguiría cortejar a la dama, pero sin compromiso, sólo halagarla para alregrarla.- Dijo Tamaki.- Entonces supongo que al inverso sería que la Host femenina debe precisar mostrarse interesada por la vida del muchacho.-

- ¡Claro! A todos nos gusta que se interesen en nosotros, y que nos hagan sentir cómodos.- Exclamó Honey.-

- ¿Y cómo puedo lograr que un hombre se sienta cómodo?-. Preguntó Haruhi nuevamente.-

- Eso es un poco difícil de responder…-. Susurró Hikaru.- Depende del hombre, creo…-.

- ¡En ese caso deberíamos probar!-. Dijo Honey, emocionado.- Ya sé…-.

Con su bien ya conocida fuerza sobre humana, Honey agarró a Haruhi y a los gemelos y los colocó en otros muebles, usados para atender a las señoritas.

- Muy bien, Haru chan, vamos a practicar. Imagínate que Hika chan y Kao chan son tus clientes y que te pidieron, hay bocadillos y demás, pero ¿de qué otra forma los entretendrías?-.

Mori senpai colocó una cesta con galletitas en el centro, dándole el toque que faltaba para que de verdad pareciera una escena de clientes y anfitriona.

- Honey senpai, esto es un poco exagerado.- Dijo Kaoru.- Ahora no creo que se nos ocurra nada de qué hablar.-

- Hablen de lo que sea, normalmente. Yo voy a observar junto con los demás a ver cómo evoluciona la cosa.-

Como un explorador que observa un animal en peligro de extinción, Honey senpai se colocó detrás de la mesa de postres junto con los otros chicos, que esperaron a que alguno de los tres empezara a moverse. Kyouya se colocó de modo que pudiese tomar notas mentales, ya que no tenía la capacidad para escribir en ese momento.

_Por Dios, los veo todos los días, ¿qué se supone que debo decirles? _Pensó Haruhi, analizando en qué forma podría entretenerlos.

- Esto no tiene sentido. Primero que nada, uno escoge a un anfitrión dependiendo de sus gustos, ¿no? ¿Por qué alguien como nosotros escogería a una aburrida como Haruhi?-. Se quejó Hikaru.-

- La habilidad de un Host no sólo va de tener personalidad propia, sino de que debe lograr de que esa personalidad se adapte a la de los clientes que lo pidan. Es muy importante que haya conexión entre ambos.-

- De todas formas, es algo embarazoso que nos hayan puesto en esta situación.- Dijo Kaoru.- Haruhi, no te esfuerces mucho, no hay cuidado…ya pensaremos en algo…-.

- Esto es una tontería.- Suspiró Hikaru mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca y mordía un pequeño pedazo.-

- Hikaru.- Lo llamó Kaoru, alertándolo para que se relajara. También se llevó una galleta a la boca, y unas migajitas se quedaron en su mejilla.-

De pronto, una idea azotó la cabeza de Haruhi a la velocidad de un rayo. Ella era del tipo natural, pero si podía observar bien la personalidad de los clientes, podía adaptarse a ellos y adivinar qué era lo que les gustaría. Se fijó en Hikaru por un instante y recordó un suceso del año pasado. Entonces, creyó saber qué era lo que él habría hecho en esta situación. Se puso de pie y se sentó en medio de los gemelos, quienes se sorprendieron ante tal acción. Haruhi miró insistentemente a Hikaru y se le acercó aún más.

- Hikaru, no te vayas a echar para atrás.- Le habló suavemente.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?-.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hikaru y, con su boca, agarró un trozo de galleta que sobresalía de la del chico. La mordió y la tragó, saboreando el bocado, mientras Hikaru se ponía inmensamente colorado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Creyó estar soñando. No pensaba que Haruhi haría algo como eso.

- Tenías una galleta que se veía apetitosa.- Sonrió con un deje de coquetería que ninguno le había visto antes.- ¿Me das otro poco?-. Preguntó inocentemente.-

- Ah…-.

Las palabras no lograban salir de su garganta. Hikaru se sentía como un estúpido, y su corazón palpitaba a millón, Haruhi acababa de coquetear con él. Luego, ella se separó lentamente de él, dejándolo tieso y muy confundido. Esa vez, Haruhi miró a Kaoru, quien sintió un deje de emoción que le recorrió desde la nuca. ¿Acaso haría lo mismo con él?

- Kaoru, qué tontito eres, dejaste migajas en tu rostro. Pareces un niño.- Habló suavemente.- Déjame limpiarte.-

Esa vez, se inclinó sobre Kaoru, y se puso en la misma posición que con Hikaru, sólo que esa vez giró el rostro de Kaoru con su mano y luego pasó su lengua muy cerca del labio del chico, donde estaban los restos de galleta. Kaoru se puso aún más tieso, y Haruhi podía sentir, a través del contacto que tenían, que él estaba temblando de la emoción.

- Listo, ya no queda nada. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez y no te ensucies, ¿sí?-. Le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.-

_Parece que está funcionando… no se han quejado todavía. _Pensaba ella.

Para el final, volvió a la posición inicial, en el medio de ambos y a cada uno lo tomó de una mano y se las besó tiernamente a ambos para luego sonreírles.

- Vuelvan a visitarme pronto, me encantaría volver a verlos de nuevo.-

Los gemelos, en su perfecta sincronía, se enrojecieron al mismo tiempo, y tal y como lo habrían hecho sus clientas, se quedaron viéndola embobados. Después, Haruhi volvió a ser "ella". Se puso de pie y les preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo he hecho?-.

- ¡Otra vez!-. Gritaron los gemelos, sonrojados, poniéndose también de pie.-

Tamaki y los otros salieron también del hechizo y volvieron en sí. Se sorprendieron de tal manera que no sabían si la muchacha había ido en serio o lo había bromeado todo.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Esos no son modales de una dama!-.

- Tamaki senpai, pero ustedes dijeron que debía acoplarme a la personalidad de los clientes. Lo que hice fue exactamente lo que Hikaru y Kaoru habrían hecho conmigo si yo hubiese sido su clienta.-

- Buena observación.- Sentenció Kyouya.- Pero estos son los comportamientos que hay que evitar. Sólo úsalos como último recurso, pero no estuvo nada mal. No fue del todo comprometedor, es más, no dio hincapié a ningún mal pensamiento.-

- ¡Porque tratándose de Haru chan, todo se ve natural!-. Celebró Honey senpai.-

- Sí.- Coincidió Mori senpai.-

- ¡No! Mi dulce hija…-. Lloró Tamaki.- No quiero que haga eso con otros chicos.-

- Ya sabes, Haruhi, como dice Kyouya senpai, eso sólo debe ser… con ciertos clientes, pero nunca con todos.- Dijo Kaoru, todavía en estado de show emocional.-

- Pero con nosotros, puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, no nos afecta en lo absoluto.- Dijo Hikaru, sin saber si sonreír o quedarse tranquilo.-

- Bueno, supongo que debo ensayar otras cosas. Aún debo aprender a lidiar con clientes hombres. ¿Me pueden ayudar?-. Preguntó ella, sin ningún índice de malicia.-

Los gemelos alzaron la mano, volviendo a sonreír.

- ¡Puedes practicar con nosotros cuando lo necesites. Es más, hagámoslo ya!-. 

- ¡Ustedes, pervertidos! ¡Aléjense de mi hija!-. Corrió Tamaki en la defensa de Haruhi.-

Viendo aquel espectáculo, Honey le sonrió discretamente a Mori.

- Será muy divertido ver a Haru chan de anfitriona, ¿verdad? -.

- Sí.-

- Sólo espero que Tama chan, Hika chan y Kao chan no se pongan muy celosos.- Suspiró algo preocupado.-

- Tendrán que arreglárselas.-

A partir del día siguiente, las cosas serían muy diferentes, teniendo un host femenino en el club…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
